<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Batman: Femme Fatales by bativyship183</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685688">Batman: Femme Fatales</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bativyship183/pseuds/bativyship183'>bativyship183</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dark Knight and the Plant Goddess [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Catwoman (Comics), Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League of America (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Kissing, Mind Control, Multi, Obsession, Relationship(s), Romance, Seduction, Sex, Sexual Content, Wrestling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:41:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,513</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bativyship183/pseuds/bativyship183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A new threat looms as Batman and the Gotham City Sirens sort out their troubled relationships. Takes place after the events of Batman: Chasing Catwoman and Batman: The Prey of Poison Ivy. Rated M for sexual content and dark themes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbara Gordon/Bruce Wayne, Bruce Wayne/White Rabbit, Carol Ferris/Bruce Wayne, Catman/Catwoman, Harleen Quinzel/Bruce Wayne, Knockout/Catwoman, Pamela Isley/Bruce Wayne, Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Pamela Isley/Selina Kyle, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Dark Knight and the Plant Goddess [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Catman's Revenge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not any DC Comics characters</p><p>GOTHAM CASINO - 9:30pm</p><p>Bruce Wayne sat at a poker table, playing in a fundraiser event for the Gotham Children's Hospital. His short dark hair was slicked back and his face had almond-shaped striking blue eyes, a mid-length straight nose, medium lips and slightly tanned skin. He wore a black suit, white dress shirt and a grey tie that was tailored to fit his physique perfectly. A number of women gathered around the table to gawk at his handsome face and body.</p><p>In spite of the large stacks of chips in front of him, he felt terribly unlucky. He was trying to throw the game to play the role of the clueless playboy and donate his money to the fund, but kept beating his rivals when the cards were dealt. He wished that he was patrolling Gotham with Batgirl, but she insisted that he have some fun at the fundraiser before he joined her. Five participants had been eliminated, leaving only Bruce Wayne and his good friend playing to win their table. Bruce pushed his chips all in before the flop and spoke in a teasing tone.</p><p>Bruce Wayne: It's ok if you fold Harv. You can't beat my hand.<br/>
Harvey Dent: Now I know I need to call you Bruce. I didn't become an ADA by misreading people, and I know you better than anyone.</p><p>Harvey pushed his chips into the center of the table and flipped his cards over to show an ace of clubs and a king of clubs. Bruce flipped his cards over and showed a three of diamonds and a six of diamonds. Harvey chuckled when he saw Bruce's hand. Bruce had nearly twice as many chips, but secretly hoped that Harvey would win a few pots in a row so Bruce could start his patrol. The dealer placed three cards on the table showing the three of hearts, three of clubs and six of spades. The audience gasped in shock as Bruce put his best fake smile on display while Harvey wore a disgusted expression. Harvey spoke to Bruce in a mocking tone of voice.</p><p>Harvey Dent: I guess it's better to be lucky than be good huh Bruce?<br/>
Bruce Wayne: And handsome too.<br/>
Harvey Dent: If that was the case, I'd have you beat.</p><p>The final two cards were dealt and Bruce was victorious. Harvey stood up, walked over to Bruce and shook his hand. Bruce's final opponent sauntered over to take a seat at the other side of the table and Bruce's eyes lit up when he saw her. Suddenly he didn't feel so bad about winning.</p><p>Woman: Congrats on winning your table Bruce.<br/>
Bruce Wayne: You as well, Selina.</p><p>Selina Kyle smiled seductively. Her stunning brunette hair was styled in a pixie cut that was parted on the left with long bangs that swept across the right side of her face. She had pale skin, almond-shaped vibrant green eyes, a narrow nose and peaked cupid's bow lips painted red. She wore a black plunge dress that nearly went down to her navel, showcasing her large breasts and lithe physique. A slit in her dress travelled down her left hip to her feet, exposing her long, toned legs. </p><p>Harvey leaned down and whispered to Bruce in a sincere, though slightly bitter tone.</p><p>Harvey Dent: You are the luckiest bastard on the face of the earth.</p><p>Bruce couldn't help but smile as he felt Harvey grip his shoulder before he walked away. Selina stacked her chips in front of her, occasionally glancing at Bruce and his chips before two cards were dealt to each of them. Bruce was first to act and didn't even bother to look at his cards when he pushed all his chips in. Selina raised an eyebrow wearing an amused expression before she checked her cards and saw that she held a queen of hearts and a queen of spades. Selina spoke in a teasing tone.</p><p>Selina Kyle: With decisions like that, be thankful you're good-looking Bruce.<br/>
Bruce Wayne: I'll take that as a compliment.</p><p>Selina pushed her chips in and flipped her cards. Bruce flipped his cards and was surprised to see the ace of hearts and ace of clubs in his possession. Selina gave Bruce an irritated look while he gazed at her sympathetically. The dealer flipped the cards and Bruce won the tournament. He stood up wearing a smile and gestured victoriously to the audience. Selina walked around the table, gave him a hug and whispered in a soft tone.</p><p>Selina Kyle: Looks like you knocked me out again. We need to talk. Meet me on the balcony.</p><p>Selina walked away while Bruce committed to pledge all his winnings to the Children's Hospital. He briefly shook hands with the people in attendance as they congratulated him before he made his way to the balcony. He was shocked by Selina's comment about being "knocked out" by him, but maintained a fake smile for the public. Her comment meant only one thing: she knew he was Batman. </p><p>Selina stood facing away from the casino as she leaned forward against a railing and gazed out at Gotham's cityscape. Bruce admired Selina's body from behind as her dress exposed her toned back. He walked forward to stand beside her.</p><p>Bruce Wayne: You found out when I was captured by Poison Ivy and Talia, didn't you? (1)<br/>
Selina Kyle: Yeah. That whole evening was one big mistake.<br/>
Bruce Wayne: Well, you did help Batgirl rescue me, so that has to count for something.</p><p>Selina turned toward Bruce and gave him a small, apologetic smile. She grabbed his tie and pulled him toward her so their lips connected in a passionate kiss. After a long time they separated and Selina whispered to Bruce in a lustful tone.</p><p>Selina Kyle: Meet me at the Gotham Clock Tower, Bat. I have a special gift for you.</p><p>Selina gave Bruce a quick kiss on the lips before she turned and walked back into the casino and toward the exit, swaying her hips. Bruce smiled as he watched her tight ass before he followed her.</p><p>GOTHAM CLOCK TOWER - 10:00pm</p><p>Batman landed on top of the Gotham Clock Tower. His cowl was black with three inch bat ears at the top of his head. The cowl covered most of his face, only leaving his blue eyes, mouth, chin and part of his cheeks exposed. His mask was so well fitted that it protruded slightly on both sides of his head where his human ears were located. His cape was also black with the bottom nearly touching the ground when he stood at his full height of 6 feet, 2 inches tall. The top half of his costume was gray with a large black bat symbol emblazoned on his chest. A gold utility belt was buckled across his waist. The bottom half of his costume was also gray. Small black lines on both halves of his costume indicated where the thin, flexible armor pieces were separated. He wore black gloves with retractable blades on his forearms and black boots where the top covered his shins. His costume was skin-tight and revealed his toned, muscular physique in every detail. </p><p>He made his way inside the building to where each wall had a massive clock facing outward to the north, south, east and west. He heard Catwoman's playful voice behind him.</p><p>Catwoman: So, what do you think?</p><p>Batman turned to see Catwoman wearing a new costume. Instead of her aviator helmet and goggles, Catwoman wore a tight black cowl with small cat ears at the top and large eye holes that revealed her dark arched eyebrows. Her cowl covered part of her cheeks, but exposed her nose, lips and chin. She still wore a skintight black catsuit except there was a large silver ring above her bosom and the flawless skin of her body from her armpits down to the sides of her breasts were exposed to allow for a wider range of movement. She also wore a black corset around her abdominal for extra protection. Her black gloves with claws and boots remained the same. Her costume showcased the the details of her tight, athletic body. </p><p>Batman enjoyed the new look, especially how her vibrant green eyes were much more prominently displayed than her old costume. He gazed up and down her gorgeous body before he quickly closed the distance between them and pulled her into a deep kiss. Eventually his lips separated from hers and he spoke in a sincere tone.</p><p>Batman: You look beautiful.<br/>
Catwoman: Good answer Bat.<br/>
Batman: Although I prefer you naked.</p><p>Catwoman playfully took a swing at him, but he caught her wrist. He gave her a small smirk and she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He looked up at her face and she pulled him in for another kiss. He stroked her back and grabbed her ass with both hands as they made out. After they separated, Catwoman unwrapped her legs and stared into his eyes. She took off her gloves and placed both hands on his face as she slid her hands up his cheeks underneath his cowl. She slowly pulled his mask off and gave him a stunning smile as she traced her fingertips over his face.</p><p>They gazed lustfully at each other as they stripped each other naked and rubbed their hard bodies together. Selina fantasized about what it would be like to make love to an unmasked Batman. Selina pushed Bruce to his back, grabbed his cock and slid it inside her pussy. She enjoyed the sensation of being filled by him as she bounced up and down his member. She put her hands through his hair and traced her fingers playfully over his nose and face. Selina felt herself getting close to climaxing, so she pulled out his dick and laid on her side facing toward Bruce. Their noses rubbed softly together while Bruce slid his member inside her. They stared lovingly into each other's eyes while Bruce thrusted his hips.</p><p>After nearly 10 minutes they shifted positions again. Selina laid on her back and Bruce leaned over her. She placed her hands on the sides of his face as she enjoyed the sensation of him filling her again. They established a rhythm while Bruce angled his member to press against her sweet spot. Occasionally Bruce would lean down and lick her face and kiss her lips.</p><p>Minutes later Bruce felt himself building to an orgasm and pulled out of her. Selina pushed him back to the ground and positioned herself on top facing away from him. Bruce gave her butt two hard spanks before she lowered herself onto him. She bounced up and down his shaft as her ass cheeks jiggled. After 10 minutes Bruce shot his warm seed into Selina and her pussy contracted and squeezed against him as they both climaxed. Selina pulled him out of her and turned to lay on top of his body and gave him a soft kiss. </p><p>Selina pulled her face inches away from Bruce wearing a satisfied smile as she studied his face. Suddenly a look of mischief flashed over Selina's eyes. Bruce caught the expression and wondered what she was going to do next. She turned around so that her ass was hovering over his face and abruptly dropped it onto him. His entire face was enveloped by her soft skin and firm ass. Selina grinded her hips to move his face left and right as she felt his soft tongue slide up and down her asshole. </p><p>After they were both thoroughly satisfied, Selina climbed off him and laid beside him so that her head rested against his hard chest. They held each other in their arms when Bruce remembered he had something to give to her. He reached out and grabbed his utility belt and pulled out a small device. He turned to Selina and showed it to her while she wore a curious expression.</p><p>Bruce Wayne: I was meaning to give you this. It's a distress beacon.<br/>
Selina Kyle: Come on Bat. You know that I can handle myself just fine.<br/>
Bruce Wayne: You're right, but I have one too. If I ever need your help, the device will start vibrating and tell you my location.</p><p>Bruce pulled out his distress beacon while Selina gazed at it and inspected her device carefully. She pressed the button and watched as the device in Bruce's hand vibrated softly. Bruce pressed the button on his beacon and Selina felt her device vibrate and the GPS coordinates illuminate the small display. She gave him a satisfied smile. </p><p>THE NEXT DAY</p><p>ARKHAM ASYLUM - 8:00am</p><p>Pamela Isley sat in Hugo Strange's office as they completed her discharge paperwork. Her vibrant red hair was pulled up into a bun and she wore rectangular eyeglasses, a plaid shirt rolled up to her elbows and thin legged jeans and sneakers. Though she was dressed casually, her shapely body and exquisite facial features were still breathtaking to any outside observer. Once the forms were completed, Hugo Strange spoke to Pamela in an inquisitive tone.</p><p>Hugo Strange: Ms. Isley, you will conduct yourself as we discussed, correct?<br/>
Pamela Isley: Of course, Dr. Strange. I have every intention of keeping my promise to you.<br/>
Hugo Strange: I'm glad to hear it.</p><p>After twenty minutes, Pamela walked out the gates of Arkham Asylum carrying a box of her belongings. A red convertible Porsche was parked outside with a beautiful blonde woman waving warmly to Pamela from the driver's seat. Pamela approached the passenger side and took a seat, leaned over to her friend/lover and pulled her into a deep kiss. Pamela spoke to her with a tone of excitement.</p><p>Pamela Isley: Harl, it's good to be free again. Let's get out of here.</p><p>Harley Quinn turned the ignition and sped off toward Gotham City.</p><p>GOTHAM CITY DOCKS - 10:00pm</p><p>Catwoman parked her motorcycle a quarter mile from the docks and quietly made her way to her target. Her contact told her that a stolen solid gold fabergé egg arrived early in a shipping container. The recipient was Sofia Falcone, daughter of mafia boss Carmine. Catwoman's contact also told her that the Falcone family was informed that the shipment was due to arrive at the scheduled time, giving Catwoman the opportunity to steal the egg with little risk of being caught. She stealthily made her way through the docks in search of the shipping container with the number she received earlier in the day. It didn't take her long to find the container, pick the lock and open the doors.</p><p>She found the box containing the egg and opened it up. Suddenly a device inside the box released a gas that Catwoman couldn't avoid breathing in. She immediately felt the effects of the chemicals as her head felt light and her vision turned blurry. When Catwoman turned to escape, she saw the silhouettes of Batman and Batgirl standing in the doorway and felt relief. As she stumbled toward her lover, her eyes widened as a terrible realization dawned on her: the figures she saw weren't Batman and Batgirl. Instead, the unmistakeable orange/brown and light golden yellow costume of Catman entered the light, along with the long wavy red hair, skin-tight green costume that resembled a swimsuit and toned pale skin of Knockout. She mentally berated herself for falling into their trap. Over a year ago Catwoman rescued Batman from their scheme to collect Penguin's $2 million bounty on him. (2)</p><p>Catwoman swayed on her feet as she struggled against the influence of the drugs in her system. She reached for her whip, but Catman grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward him. Their hard, toned bodies pressed tightly against each other and Catman wrapped his arms tightly around her back. Catwoman felt her chest and abdominal being squeezed against Catman's body. She writhed weakly to escape as she felt Catman's hardened member pressing against her pelvis through their tight costumes. Catwoman struggled to stay conscious while Catman studied the features of her beautiful face. He licked his lips as he soaked in her vibrant green eyes that fought to stay open under her heavy eyelids with long curled eyelashes, her straight and narrow nose, her dark red lips and her unblemished smooth pale skin. He positioned his face so that their noses were touching and sniffed in her alluring vanilla scent before he whispered to her in an ominous tone.</p><p>Catman: Time to pay up Catwoman. For your sake, I hope he was worth it.  </p><p>He captured her lips in a rough kiss and constricted her body tighter while Knockout sauntered over to them wearing a sinister smile. </p>
<hr/><p>Notes:<br/>
(1) Batman: The Prey of Poison Ivy - Chapter 12<br/>
(2) Batman: Chasing Catwoman - Chapter 5</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Catwoman's Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Comics characters</p>
<p>GOTHAM CITY DOCKS - 10:15pm</p>
<p>Catwoman fell unconscious as her body was constricted by Catman's muscular arms, chest and torso while her lips were captured roughly by his mouth. After he broke off the kiss, he smiled as he gazed at her beautiful face before he lifted her up and carried her over his shoulder. Catman followed Knockout for a short distance to a parked Mercedes sedan, where they removed Catwoman's gloves and boots. Her wrists and ankles were tied up before she was shoved inside the trunk. They drove into downtown Gotham City and parked the car in an alley behind the El Royale Hotel. </p>
<p>EL ROYALE HOTEL - 10:40pm</p>
<p>Catman carried Catwoman down the alley and threw a grappling hook up to the window of the room he was staying in. He turned to gaze at Knockout and spoke in a warm tone.</p>
<p>Catman: Ladies first.<br/>
Knockout: Well aren't you chivalrous?</p>
<p>Knockout climbed up the side of the building and Catman followed her with Catwoman in tow. Catwoman regained consciousness for long enough to activate her distress beacon before she passed out again. Knockout climbed through the window and made her way toward the dining table to grab a chair and place it in the middle of the living room. Catman passed Catwoman's unconscious body to Knockout while he climbed through the window. Knockout tied Catwoman to the chair and smiled as she admired her handiwork. Knockout spoke to Catman in a playful tone.</p>
<p>Knockout: I always enjoyed performing for women at the strip club. She looks like she would be a lot of fun.<br/>
Catman: Let's wake her up and find out.</p>
<p>Catman pulled out smelling salts from his utility belt and positioned it near Catwoman's nostrils. Catwoman jolted awake, quickly realizing that she couldn't move her arms or legs. She writhed to escape and spoke to Catman and Knockout with a furious voice.</p>
<p>Catwoman: Let me go!<br/>
Catman: Give us the $2 million you stole from us and you'll be home in no time. (1)<br/>
Catwoman: I never stole a penny from you!</p>
<p>Catman leaned forward so he was face-to-face with Catwoman. He traced his index finger down her nose and lips. He quickly pulled his finger back when she tried to bite him. He gave her a playful smirk.</p>
<p>Catman: You are feisty aren't you? I'm surprised that Batman was able to tame you. Let me guess, after you rescued his ass he rewarded you with his dick.</p>
<p>Catwoman wore a smirk of her own as her eyes narrowed in a knowing expression.</p>
<p>Catwoman: Jealous much? I saw how much you enjoyed wrestling the Bat.<br/>
Catman: I'll get another crack at him. For now, I'm going to enjoy making you my bitch.<br/>
Knockout: Me too.<br/>
Catwoman: You two idiots are wasting your time.</p>
<p>Catman reached into his utility belt and pulled out a test tube containing a pink liquid. Catwoman eyed the serum and her confident expression was quickly replaced by a fearful look as she struggled to contain her emotions. She writhed to free herself from the ropes. Catman wore a sinister smile as he waved the solution in front of her eyes.</p>
<p>Catman: You know what this is don't you? Your friend Ivy sold a small batch of this stuff on the black market a couple of years ago. This is the last of what's left. </p>
<p>Catman removed the lid of the test tube and pushed it against Catwoman's left nostril. The gas worked its way up her nose and her heart rate sped up as she began to feel aroused. Catman turned toward Knockout and spoke to her in a playful tone.</p>
<p>Catman: You want to warm her up?</p>
<p>Knockout smiled seductively at Catwoman as she swayed her hips and sauntered toward her. Knockout tossed her hair and straddled Catwoman's lap. Knockout grinded against her and pulled Catwoman's face into her breasts. Catwoman struggled with every fiber of her being not to give in to the seductress. After many seconds, Knockout leaned down and captured Catwoman's lips in a passionate kiss. Catwoman involuntarily reciprocated and moaned. Eventually their lips separated and Knockout smiled at her. </p>
<p>Catman walked over to both women carrying a smartphone with the Bank of Gotham app loaded on the screen. He cupped Catwoman's chin, tilted her head up so the screen was directly in front of her eyes and whispered to her softly. </p>
<p>Catman: Remember the bank account number you gave me? All I need is the password and we'll give you everything you desire. (2)</p>
<p>Catwoman fought against the influence of the serum and looked up at Catman with a defiant expression. Unfortunately her inner conflict was exposed by her trembling body and the droplets of sweat that were forming on the exposed part of her face. Knockout licked the sweat off Catwoman's face and their pelvises began to rub against each other. </p>
<p>Knockout: I can see the cracks in her armor starting to form.<br/>
Catman: Let me take a turn.</p><hr/>
<p>Batman received the alert from Catwoman's distress signal and raced with Batgirl to get to her location as quickly as possible. He jumped through the window of the hotel and his eyes widened at the scene before him. Catman straddled Catwoman's bound form, their bodies grinding against each other while they kissed passionately. Knockout gazed down at them with both hands on her hips and a lustful expression plastered on her face. Batman sprinted toward Catman and tackled him off Catwoman and onto the ground. He began punching Catman hard in the face when Knockout lifted him up and threw him across the room. </p>
<p>Batgirl dashed in and threw a combination of punches that landed against Knockout's face and body. Knockout responded with a side kick to Batgirl's stomach that sent her falling to the ground. She recovered from the attack gracefully by rolling backwards and landing back on her feet in a defensive stance, though her abdominal ached in pain.</p>
<p>Catman climbed to his feet and assessed his new enemy. She was 5 feet, 6 inches tall with pale skin and long auburn hair. Her face was oval shaped and she wore a mask similar to Batman, except with larger eye holes that prominently displayed her emerald green almond-shaped eyes and revealed more of her face, showcasing her small, upturned nose and full red lips. Unbeknownst to Catman, the costume that she wore was brand new. The material it was comprised of was extremely thin, yet offered significantly more protection than her original costume due to its advanced technology. The costume looked as if it was painted on, showcasing every curve of her toned physique and medium-sized breasts. The batsuit was predominately black; however,the large bat symbol emblazoned on her chest, utility belt, gloves with retractible gauntlets and boots that rose to her shins were all gold colored. Her cape was black on the outside and gold on the inside and went down to her ankles. Catman was captivated by Batgirl's beauty.</p>
<p>Catman: Looks like Batman got a Knockout of his own.<br/>
Knockout: Please. Yoga girl over there couldn't last five seconds against me.<br/>
Catman: Take her out. I have some unfinished business with Batman.</p>
<p>Knockout smiled as she sauntered toward Batgirl while Catman and Batman circled each other. </p>
<p>Catman: Time to finish what we started a year ago. After I'm done with you, I'm going to keep your costume as a trophy.<br/>
Batman: Bring it on. A second-rate fighter like you doesn't stand a chance.</p>
<p>Batman dashed toward Catman with blazing speed. Catman reached for Batman's torso and received a flying knee to the head for his efforts. The thunderous impact knocked Catman unconscious to the ground and Batman quickly bound his wrists and ankles with metal cuffs. Batman turned to look at Batgirl and was impressed by what he saw.</p>
<p>Batgirl dodged Knockout's attacks while studying her moves carefully to identify her weaknesses. Batgirl quickly realized that her punches and kicks weren't damaging Knockout, so she would need to use her weapons if she was going to win. She dodged a right hook to the head and slashed Knockout's torso with her gauntlets, slicing through her costume and drawing blood. Knockout cried out in pain and quickly grabbed Batgirl and pulled her into a bear hug. Batgirl gasped as Knockout used her superior strength to squeeze the energy out of her. </p>
<p>Knockout: I'm going to make you pay for that, bitch!</p>
<p>Suddenly Knockout cried out in pain and released Batgirl from her hold. A batarang was lodged in the open wound she suffered earlier and she carefully pulled it out. Suddenly Batman kicked Knockout in the back, forcing her to stumble forward toward Batgirl. She slashed at Knockout's ribs with her gauntlets, inflicting another tear in her costume and wound to her body. Batgirl jumped onto her shoulders, wrapped her legs around her head and performed a backflip that threw Knockout toward Batman. He caught her body and performed a german suplex to slam her into the ground.</p>
<p>Knockout struggled to stand to her shaky legs and wiped off the blood flowing from her mouth with her forearm. She was in excruciating pain, but covered it up with a smirk directed at Batman and Batgirl.</p>
<p>Knockout: Is that all you got? </p>
<p>Suddenly Catwoman slammed the chair she escaped from to the back of Knockout's head. Catwoman proceeded to stomp Knockout's head and body before Batman stopped her. Batgirl bound Knockout's wrists and ankles with her metal cuffs. After she was finished, she turned toward Batman to find him being kissed by Catwoman. Batgirl felt a rush of jealousy as she cleared her throat loudly for them to hear.</p>
<p>Batman softly pushed Catwoman away from him and they gazed toward Batgirl.</p>
<p>Batgirl: I can't carry both of them to the batmobile by myself.<br/>
Catwoman: I need to get home and detox anyways. They doused me with a sedative and some of Ivy's aphrodisiac.<br/>
Batman: Ivy was involved in this?<br/>
Catwoman: It was from a serum she sold a couple of years ago. </p>
<p>Catwoman wrapped her arms around Batman's shoulders and pressed her body against him as she gave him another kiss before she whispered to him seductively.</p>
<p>Catwoman: My Dark Knight in shining armor. You know where to find me if you want to claim your prize.</p>
<p>She smiled at him lustfully before she sauntered toward the window, swaying her hips and made her exit. Batman watched her leave before he looked over at Batgirl who wore a displeased expression.</p>
<p>BATCAVE - 1:00am</p>
<p>After Batman and Batgirl dropped Catman and Knockout off at the Gotham Precinct, they finished their patrol and arrived at the batcave. Alfred greeted them and asked if they needed first aid, but they both managed to avoid any injury. Batgirl asked Alfred for privacy so she could speak with Batman alone.</p>
<p>After Alfred made his way upstairs, Batman turned to Batgirl wearing an inquisitive expression when suddenly he was tackled to the ground. She leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss. Batman felt aroused and opened his mouth when Batgirl captured his bottom lip and sucked on it. After Batgirl broke off the kiss, he reinitiated it by licking her lips and she quickly parted them to grant him entrance. He slid his tongue against the top of her tongue and she felt goosebumps from the pleasure.</p>
<p>Batgirl climbed off Batman and they both quickly got undressed. Bruce pushed Barbara softly to the ground and kissed and licked her body up and down. She writhed under him and moaned as he found her erogenous zones. He eventually worked his way to her clit and tongued her in a variety of motions, gauging her reactions to satisfy her. After minutes of playing with her pussy, Barbara's muscles contracted involuntarily and she arrived at a climax. She squirted onto the batcave floor and Bruce smiled at her.</p>
<p>Barbara reached down to Bruce's cock and stroked him up and down. After a few minutes of warming him up, she put his dick into her mouth and began sucking and licking him. Bruce felt her warm saliva and soft tongue working along his shaft and eventually began to feel himself building to a climax. He attempted to pull out, but she held him in place. His cum shot into her mouth and she swallowed it and smiled at him with a lustful look in her eyes.</p>
<p>Barbara crawled on all fours and turned her ass to face Bruce. He slid his cock inside her pussy and savored the feeling of her wet and warm insides squeezing against his shaft. He began to slowly pound her from behind as they both let out sexy grunts and moans as they settled into a quicker rhythm. Barbara enjoyed the sensation of Bruce filling her while her body temperature rose and beads of sweat began to form.</p>
<p>Over the next hour they had sex in almost every position and orgasmed numerous times before they showered together to clean up. After they were finished, Barbara put on her leather jacket and tight jeans and carried her batsuit in her backpack while Bruce had a towel wrapped around his waist. She put her arms around Bruce's shoulders and gave him a soft kiss. She whispered to him in a teasing tone.</p>
<p>Barbara Gordon: Selina's got nothing on me.</p>
<p>Bruce wore a small smirk as Barbara sauntered over to her motorcycle and drove out of the batcave.</p>
<p>SELINA KYLE'S APARTMENT - 1:00am</p>
<p>Selina returned home after she got revenge on Vinny, her contact at the docks who lured her into the trap. She changed out of her catsuit and into a black tanktop and black panties. She slept in her bed very lightly. Years of living in tough neighborhoods and being a thief made her vigilant to threats around her. Her eyes shot open and she sat up in her bed when she heard a sound in her apartment. She quietly made her way to the living room when she felt a draft from an open window. She saw the shape of a woman sitting on her sofa and Selina quickly flicked the light switch. Selina narrowed her eyes as she recognized Poison Ivy.</p>
<p>Ivy's hair was long and wavy with blood red coloring cascading down both sides of her oval-shaped face. Her eyes were a brilliant green and almond-shaped with thick, long curled eyelashes, set under arched eyebrows. Her nose was slightly upturned and her lips were full, painted dark red. Her skin was slightly pink and she wore a tight leafy corset outfit with deep cleavage that excentuated her voluptuous breasts and shapely body. She sat with her long, toned legs crossed. Her eyes adjusted to the light in the room and she gave Selina a small smile before speaking to her in a teasing tone.</p>
<p>Poison Ivy: Hello Selina. You don't call, you don't write. I thought we were friends...<br/>
Selina Kyle: Can it Ivy. Why don't you tell me what you want and get the hell out?</p>
<p>Ivy's expression quickly changed from playful to hurt. She stood up from the sofa and walked toward Selina, who stood in a defensive stance as she approached.</p>
<p>Poison Ivy: I wanted to clear the air between us. At the Asylum I finally realized that my obsession with Batman led me down a dark path. I want to make amends for the wrongs I've done.<br/>
Selina Kyle: So you're just going to forgive me for stealing him from you? I don't buy it. (3)<br/>
Poison Ivy: I didn't think you would. I'm just asking for a chance to prove myself to you.</p>
<p>Selina slowly lowered her fists and gazed at Ivy with reluctant acceptance. She couldn't help but want to give her friend a second chance. Ivy flashed her a warm smile.</p>
<p>THE NEXT DAY</p>
<p>LEXCORP HEADQUARTERS, METROPOLIS - 9:00pm</p>
<p>Lex Luthor sat behind his desk and stared out the large glass balcony door at the surrounding buildings of the city of Metropolis. He was pondering his strategy to expand his influence and power when a soft shade of violet light shined into his field of vision. Lex stood up from his chair wearing a wicked smile as he walked out of his office onto the balcony. He gazed toward the source of the light and took in the breathtaking view of Carol Ferris, a Star Sapphire, levitating in the air.</p>
<p>She had shiny flowing black hair that went down to the middle of her back. Her face was stunningly beautiful with slightly tanned skin, upturned emerald green eyes, a button nose and dark violet lips. She wore a violet mask that was shaped like a domino mask, except it didn't connect in the middle of her face, resulting in the appearance of two moon-shaped crescents around her eyes, mirroring each other. The mask also pointed outwards above her ears like small wings and formed around her forehead like a violet tiara with a high peak in the middle where a white star sapphire emblem was located. Her costume was a violet deep plunge skin-tight outfit that showcased the skin on her large breasts and tight abdominal. The costume also covered her hands, arms, and legs below her thighs. A large white star emblem was located on her pelvis a few inches above her crotch and her boots had high heels. Completing her outfit was a large white collar that adorned her neck, violet earrings and her violet power ring. She was 5 feet, 7 inches tall and possessed an athletic, feminine body that was accentuated by her costume.</p>
<p>Star Sapphire: Zamaron received your message asking for help.<br/>
Lex Luthor: There's a dangerous man that needs to be stopped. He's a formidable opponent and has friends, so you'll need a small team.<br/>
Star Sapphire: Who is he?<br/>
Lex Luthor: You may have heard of him. He's an ally of the Green Lantern. He's known as the Batman.</p>
<p>A sinister smile formed on the face of the Star Sapphire.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Notes:<br/>
(1) Batman: Chasing Catwoman - Chapter 5<br/>
(2) Batman: Chasing Catwoman - Chapter 3<br/>
(3) Batman: The Prey of Poison Ivy - Chapter 14</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ensnared by the White Rabbit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Comics characters</p><p>ONE WEEK LATER</p><p>DOWNTOWN GOTHAM CITY - 10:00pm</p><p>Batman and Batgirl surveilled Gotham's cityscape from the top of the Gotham Clock Tower. 20 minutes ago they stopped an armed robbery of an armored vehicle carrying next-gen microprocessors. They listened in on the police scanner and monitored social media posts using the equipment in their cowls for any signs of trouble. There was a lull in the action, so Batgirl decided that it was time to tell Bruce a secret that had been weighing on her mind.</p><p>Batgirl: Bruce, I've been meaning to talk to you. I met someone a couple of months ago. He visited the library to read some old newspaper articles from the Gotham Times and we hit it off. He works at the GCPD and we've been on a few dates. I really like him.<br/>
Batman: I'm happy for you Barbara.<br/>
Batgirl: It's not serious or anything, but you've been honest with me about your feelings for Selina so I wanted to be open with you as well.</p><p>Batgirl smiled at Batman when suddenly an orange flash lit up the side of their vision and a loud explosion was heard. They quickly turned to the source of the sound when they saw the top floors of the Flint Technologies building on fire. They launched their grappling hooks and swung off toward the burning building.</p><p>As they got closer to their destination, they saw a woman standing on an adjacent rooftop. Batman's eyes widened as he recognized the figure of the White Rabbit. She was incredibly gorgeous, standing at 5 feet, 5 inches tall with light pink skin, flowing white hair that went down past her shoulders, wide set almond-shaped pink eyes, small nose and full pink lips. Her body was shaped like an hourglass with large breasts and a round posterior. Her costume resembled a Playboy Bunny outfit: a white corset that exposed her tight stomach with pink borders along the top and bottom edges and pink vertical pinstripes, a white collar that covered her neck with a small pink band running down from the bottom of her collar to the top of her corset at the middle of her breasts and pink tanga panties with a white fuzzy bunny tail in the middle of her butt. She also wore long white gloves that ran above her elbows and long white high heeled boots that ran up above her knees. She had two large white bunny ears on the top of her head and wore a pink mask with large eye holes that revealed her dark arched eyebrows and covered the rest of her face except her nose, lips, chin and most of her cheeks. Batman and Batgirl landed on the rooftop while the White Rabbit cocked her hip and gave them a sexy pout.</p><p>White Rabbit: I'm disappointed Batman... I only wanted you to chase me.<br/>
Batgirl: Don't you belong in a meat market somewhere?<br/>
White Rabbit: You're one to talk. If that costume was any tighter, you'd be prancing around naked!<br/>
Batman: Enough! Stay where you are White Rabbit, or else you're going to get hurt.<br/>
White Rabbit: Well, if you little Bats could catch me, I'd deserve to get hurt! </p><p>She ran away from them in a full sprint and they followed in hot pursuit. She jumped off the edge of the building with superhuman strength, clearing the gap between the rooftops while Batgirl and Batman struggled to keep up. Batgirl was slightly ahead of Batman when he felt his cape being tugged from behind. Batman turned to see Star Sapphire levitating above him with violet energy latched around the end of his cape. She released his cape and lowered herself to stand on the rooftop in front of him. Batman felt captivated by Star Sapphire's flowing black hair, beautiful face and revealing outfit that showcased her toned body and large breasts, but quickly refocused his mind.</p><p>Batman: Star Sapphire. Why are you helping the White Rabbit?<br/>
Star Sapphire: I'm fighting to spread love across the universe. You, on the other hand, use violence and pain to impose your will on others. It's time to put a stop to your sick crusade.<br/>
Batman: If that's what you think of me, you're even more delusional than she is.</p><p>Star Sapphire quickly raised her hand and fired an energy blast at Batman. He dodged out of the way, rolled toward cover and threw a batarang at her before he hid behind a vent. Star Sapphire created an energy shield on her forearm to block the batarang, causing it to fall and clatter on the ground. Star Sapphire wore an amused smirk at his feeble attempt to attack her. Suddenly she heard a pulsing sound emanating from the batarang as Batman activated it remotely. The batarang exploded, sending Star Sapphire flying across the rooftop, rolling along the ground. Batman peeked over the vent and saw her body lying prone on the rooftop. He checked Batgirl's GPS tracker and began to sprint toward her location. As he neared the edge of the rooftop he felt chains wrap around him. He looked down and realized that they were violet energy beams formed into chains by Star Sapphire. He felt his body being constricted as he was pulled backward and forced to turn to face her. She wore a furious expression as she pulled him to within a couple of feet from her. Her eyes flashed a look of determination as the energy beams squeezed his body tighter causing him to gasp in pain.</p>
<hr/><p>Batgirl followed White Rabbit down the fire escape of a building into a back alley and saw her turn a corner. When Batgirl followed her, she saw the White Rabbit standing 15 feet away next to a woman who was 5 feet, 9 inches tall with short, dirty blonde hair and yellow reptilian eyes. She wore black eyeliner around her eyes and across the bridge of her nose, as if it was a mask. She had a large tattoo that covered her neck and upper chest in an intricate pattern and many smaller tattoos across her upper body and arms. She wore brown snakeskin clothing that revealed her deep cleavage and toned stomach. She wore grey gloves that nearly went up to her elbows and sharp claws on her index finger and middle finger on each hand. Her physique was lithe, and she was extremely flexible, possessing the ability to contort her body into almost any position.</p><p>White Rabbit: Poor baby. Batgirl has no idea what she's gotten herself into. Allow me to introduce you to Copperhead!</p><p>White Rabbit gestured like a game show hostess toward Copperhead. She sprinted forward to attack Batgirl, swinging her claws in an overhead strike that Batgirl dodged by leaning her upper body to the side. Copperhead took advantage of Batgirl's stance by wrapping her legs around Batgirl's torso and throwing her to the ground. Batgirl performed a kick up to get back to her feet and stood in her fighting stance. She quickly dashed toward Copperhead and threw a combination of punches that Copperhead dodged. Batgirl waited for Copperhead to attempt a strike of her own when she caught her arm and attempted to throw her over her shoulder. Copperhead used the momentum to swing around Batgirl's torso, climbed up her back and onto her shoulders. Copperhead reached down and flicked a single claw under Batgirl's chin, causing a small cut. Copperhead quickly jumped off Batgirl and stood several feet away from her wearing a triumphant expression and sticking out her long lizard-like tongue. Batgirl's vision began to blur and her legs felt shaky.</p><p>Copperhead: I killed her. It will only be a few minutes until her body realizes it too.<br/>
White Rabbit: Good. We've wasted enough time with her. I'm here for Batman.</p><p>White Rabbit and Copperhead quickly left the scene as Batgirl struggled to reach her communicator. She attempted to call Batman but there was no response. Next she contacted Alfred.</p><p>Batgirl: Alfred, I've been poisoned. I'm scanning the surroundings for any elements of the poison and I'm uploading the data to you so you can synthesize an antidote. </p><p>Batgirl pressed her cowl and activated the lenses in her eyes to scan for any strains of poison and found a trace amount of tetrodotoxin, a powerful neurotoxin. She sent the information to Alfred.</p><p>Alfred: Ms. Gordon, I already have an antidote prepared for this strain. I'm sending an airdrop and it should be there soon. In the meantime, control your breathing and your heart rate so the poison doesn't spread through your system.<br/>
Batgirl: Thanks Alfred, you're literally a lifesaver.<br/>
Alfred: Where's Master Bruce?<br/>
Batgirl: I don't know. I was so focused on chasing the White Rabbit that I didn't realize he wasn't behind me. I tried contacting him but he hasn't responded yet.</p><p>Batgirl pulled out Batman's GPS tracker and saw his location was less than one mile away. Once she received the antidote she would be able to help him. She just hoped that he would be able to hold on for long enough...</p>
<hr/><p>Batman's body continued being constricted by Star Sapphire's energy beams. She smiled darkly at him as he fought to stay conscious. He reached inside his utility belt and pulled out a freeze capsule. He threw the capsule at her leg and it exploded on impact. Star Sapphire cried out in pain and focused on removing the ice forming rapidly along her leg using her violet energy. She was able to recover but was caught off guard as Batman tackled her to the ground. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her arms above her head.</p><p>Batman: Stop fighting. I'm not your enemy!<br/>
Star Sapphire: You're an ally of the Green Lantern. That's enough for me.<br/>
Batman: He talked about you. He said that he was in love with you and that you were a good person. I refuse to believe that you're so far gone.</p><p>Star Sapphire's eyes widened. She looked away from Batman briefly before she turned her gaze back to him. Her face held a look of sadness, but she quickly covered it up and replaced it with anger.</p><p>Star Sapphire: A tip for you Batman. Next time you try to convince a woman of something, don't take the side of her ex!</p><p>Star Sapphire attempted to shoot an energy beam from her tiara at his head, but he dodged it at the last instant. She created a massive mallet out of violet energy and sent him flying across the rooftop where he rolled until he lay flat on his back. Her attack stunned him and he heard her footsteps approaching until she stood over him. She placed one foot firmly on his neck and leaned over his body with one hand on her hip and the other rested on her knee. In spite of his circumstances, Batman couldn't help but be aroused by her stunning beauty. Their mutual attraction was evident as she gazed down playfully at him.</p><p>Star Sapphire: I must admit, you are a handsome man. Almost makes me feel bad for hurting you.</p><p>Batman resisted her allure and played possum for long enough to make his move. He pulled out an electrified batarang and stabbed it into her ankle. The electricity tore through her body and she cried out in pain as she fell to the ground. While she was shaken up, Batman reached out to her hand and began to pull off her power ring. Suddenly White Rabbit appeared and hit Batman with a roundhouse kick to his torso that sent him falling to the ground. He stood up quickly in a defensive stance facing White Rabbit when he noticed a sinister smile on her face. </p><p>Before Batman could react, Copperhead leapt at him from behind, grabbing his head and swinging her body around his back. She had one hand clasped tightly over his mouth, turning his face to the side and pulling his head back, arching his back uncomfortably. Copperhead wrapped one leg tightly around his neck and wrapped the other leg tightly around his chest and the right side of his torso. She hung upside-down with her voluptuous ass squeezing against his left shoulder and her back pressing tightly against his left arm to lock it against his own body. Her other hand grabbed inside his left thigh along his crotch so she could deepen her hold to suffocate him. </p><p>White Rabbit saw Batman reaching for his utility belt and quickly ran over to him, stripping the belt off before he could access his weaponry. She took a few steps back and enjoyed the view of Batman's muscular body being twisted and squeezed by Copperhead's lithe, contorted form. Batman fell to the ground in an attempt to slam Copperhead to break her hold, but she held on. After a minute, Batman fell unconscious and Copperhead untangled herself from his body. Star Sapphire, White Rabbit and Copperhead stood over Batman and leered down at him.</p>
<hr/><p>A few minutes later, Batgirl arrived at Batman's GPS location and found his utility belt lying on the ground. A feeling of dread consumed her as she worried about his fate.</p><p>WHITE RABBIT'S HIDEOUT - 10:30pm</p><p>Star Sapphire used a violet energy bubble to fly Copperhead, White Rabbit and the unconscious Batman to a penthouse belonging to the White Rabbit. They landed on the patio and made their way inside the building. White Rabbit led them to the master bedroom and told Star Sapphire to place Batman on her bed. She reluctantly guided her violet energy beam enveloping Batman's body to lay him on his back.</p><p>White Rabbit: Great! Now you two secure the penthouse for the next hour or so. After I'm done, you can take him to Lex.<br/>
Star Sapphire: I don't like this...<br/>
White Rabbit: We have an agreement! I help you, and you let me have some time alone with the sexy Bat!<br/>
Star Sapphire: I thought you wanted to extract some information from him. Maybe rough him up a bit.<br/>
White Rabbit: You're sick! You want me to hurt him? I thought your kind is all about spreading love?<br/>
Star Sapphire: You're calling me sick?<br/>
Copperhead: We all entered into an agreement. Only a cabrón would break it.<br/>
White Rabbit: Or maybe Star Sapphire is jealous. I saw the way you looked at the Bat. Did you finally find a replacement for your Green Lantern?<br/>
Star Sapphire: Listen, you little...<br/>
Copperhead: Enough of this! We'll give you one hour.</p><p>Copperhead turned to leave while Star Sapphire stared daggers at the White Rabbit. Star Sapphire took a glance at Batman before she reluctantly turned around to leave. White Rabbit wore a smirk across her lips and spoke in a teasing tone.</p><p>White Rabbit: Make sure to close the door on your way out, unless you enjoy listening in.</p><p>Star Sapphire walked through the doorway and used violet energy to slam the door loudly, startling the White Rabbit. The White Rabbit wore an annoyed expression until she turned her gaze to the Batman. Her eyes lit up and a smile spread across her lips as she soaked in the sight of his muscular and toned body, completely at her mercy. She climbed on the bed and rolled him over so that he was lying on his chest. She moved the bottom of his cape to the side and pulled down his pants and underwear, exposing his firm ass. She sauntered over to a drawer at her nightstand and pulled out a syringe with a green liquid that she worked on over the past year. She created a toxin that mimicked the Mad Hatter's microchip technology to control the biochemistry of the mind of the infected subject. She gave his butt a squeeze, enjoying the feeling of his tight skin and hard muscle before she injected the serum into him. She pulled his underwear and pants back up, rolled him over and straddled his body. She wore a dazzling smile as she gazed lustfully at his face and stroked his cowl with her fingers, waiting eagerly for him to awaken. </p><p>Batman kept his eyes closed as he regained consciousness and had a moment of clarity as he realized he had been captured. He felt the weight of someone straddling his pelvis and could smell an alluring feminine perfume. He quickly devised a strategy before he opened his eyes and was captivated by the beauty of the White Rabbit. She smiled at him and tossed her hair as she enjoyed the feeling of his manhood hardening under her crotch. Batman quickly sat up and captured her soft pink lips in a passionate kiss. His mind was rapidly falling under her influence, but he possessed enough clarity to activate the distress beacon that he hid inside his gauntlet. </p><p>After they broke off the kiss, White Rabbit pulled Batman's pants down to his thighs and quickly began to suck on his stiff member. Batman felt chills over his body as she slid her tongue up and down him and he felt the suction of her warm, wet mouth. After a couple of minutes he gently lifted her head and ran his hands down her body until he pulled her panties down to her knees. She laid on her back as Batman peppered her soft skin around her costume with kisses as he worked his way down her breasts, abdominal, pelvis and the inside of her thighs. He licked the lips of her pussy as White Rabbit moaned loudly and contracted her muscles. He worked her clit and pussy over with his tongue and she began to writhe against his face.</p><p>After a few minutes of being pleasured orally, the White Rabbit grabbed the ears of Batman's cowl, lifted his head and pushed him roughly to his back. She positioned herself on top of him, grabbed his cock and slid it into her. She bounced up and down his shaft with a quick pace and enjoyed the feeling of him filling her while Batman savored the wet and warm tightness that engulfed him. They let out sexy grunts and moans as the heat emanating from their bodies rose. Batman enjoyed the view of White Rabbit's beautiful face and body as she rode him, her breasts jiggled and threatened to pop out of her corset as she bounced faster and faster on top of him. Batman reached up and gently squeezed her firm breasts while she gazed down at him with an expression of naughty playfulness. </p><p>After several minutes, both of them were close to climaxing when they heard a large crash in the penthouse. The sound distracted the White Rabbit for a moment and Batman broke free from her control. Suddenly she found herself being shoved off Batman's cock. Batman quickly pulled his pants up and grabbed the White Rabbit before she could escape. She screamed curse words at him as he pulled up her panties to cover her privates and held her arms tightly behind her back. She struggled while he led her out the bedroom, eventually making their way into the large, luxurious living room of the penthouse. </p><p>Batman's eyes widened as he saw vines moving throughout the room. Catwoman and Harley stood over an unconscious Copperhead, gazing down at her prone body. Suddenly a stunning redhead entered Batman's field of vision, standing a few feet in front of him with her hands on her hips and a beautiful smile plastered on her face.</p><p>Poison Ivy: Hello Batman. Did you miss me?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Joker's Punchline</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Comics characters</p><p>OUTSKIRTS OF GOTHAM - 11:45pm</p><p>After confirming that Batgirl was safe, Batman dropped White Rabbit and Copperhead off at Arkham Asylum. He interrogated both women and learned that Lex Luthor was behind the attempt to capture him.  While he drove toward the batcave using an inconspicuous dirt road surrounded by forest, he thought about how Star Sapphire escaped. Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted when he spotted a large collection of vines blocking the path ahead. He slammed the brakes and the vines wrapped around the batmobile and lifted it up into the air. </p><p>Batman felt irritated as he opened the canopy of the batmobile and unbuckled his seat belt to confront Poison Ivy, the woman he ignored earlier in the evening. Within seconds, vines wrapped around his chest and torso, pinning his arms to his sides as they carried him to the top of the nearest tree where Ivy waited for him. </p><p>She stood on a thick branch with one hand on her hip and the other pressed against the tree trunk as she smiled at Batman. Though he was angry at her, he couldn't help but be captivated by her flowing red hair, vibrant green eyes, beautiful face and shapely body. Her large breasts and deep cleavage were accentuated by her tight leafy corset and her long toned legs were exposed for his viewing pleasure. A part of him desperately wanted to kiss her soft lips and explore her body, but he quickly remembered the danger of her allure (1). As if reading his mind, her expression changed from a seductive smile to a look of dejection.</p><p>Poison Ivy: Will you talk to me? This attitude of acting like I don't exist is beneath you.<br/>
Batman: As far as I'm concerned, you don't exist.<br/>
Poison Ivy: Is that so darling?</p><p>The vines pulled Batman toward Ivy so that they were face-to-face, merely inches apart. He felt enthralled by her scent of fresh roses and the lustful look that graced her beautiful face. She spoke to him in a sexy whisper.</p><p>Poison Ivy: Give in to your desire. Kiss me.</p><p>Batman leaned forward as if he was being pulled by gravity while Ivy closed her eyes and puckered her lips in anticipation. Their faces moved closer to each other until their lips nearly touched, but Batman overcame her charms and pulled away at the last instant. A look of anger flashed behind Ivy's eyes, but she quickly covered it up and spoke in a gentle tone.</p><p>Poison Ivy: I guess I had that coming after our last conversation (2). I was angry and out of control, but I've changed. I'm not going to give up on us.<br/>
Batman: There is no "us", and there never will be. </p><p>Ivy smiled at Batman with a confidence that nearly shook him to his core. She flicked his nose playfully with her index finger.</p><p>Poison Ivy: I'm never going to let you live that comment down. Yet another reason for me to remember this very special date. You know what today is, don't you darling?</p><p>Batman knew exactly what Ivy was referring to, but feigned ignorance to prevent giving her the satisfaction.</p><p>Batman: I have no idea what you're talking about.<br/>
Poison Ivy: You're not very good at lying to me, but I'll bite. Today is the anniversary of when we first met. Exactly three years ago I began working at Wayne Enterprises and my manager was ill, so you took me out for lunch. I was nervous at first but you quickly made me feel at ease.<br/>
Batman: I remember you were a kind and caring woman, but it wasn't long until you showed your true colors. Such a waste of talent.</p><p>The comment angered Ivy and she contemplated ordering her vines to crush Batman, but she quickly dismissed the idea because it would only prove him right. She looked at him with a tired expression.</p><p>Poison Ivy: I guess it was too much to hope that we could salvage this relationship today.<br/>
Batman: You need to move on Ivy.<br/>
Poison Ivy: Not a chance darling. I'm going to prove to you that I've changed. Even if it kills me.</p><p>The vines lowered Batman and the batmobile back to the ground. Ivy blew him a kiss before her vines carried her away. Batman climbed back into the batmobile and his mind drifted to memories of making love to her. He quickly caught himself and focused on the drive back to the batcave. </p><p>THE NEXT DAY</p><p>ARKHAM ASYLUM - 1:00am</p><p>The night sky above Arkham Asylum was covered in clouds, unseen to the naked eye. Suddenly a violet light began to illuminate the bottom of a patch of cloud. A flash of lightning shot out and struck the main transformer on the premises of the asylum, causing a small explosion and a temporary blackout in the facility before the backup generator kicked in. </p><p>Flashing red lights began to flood every corridor and room throughout the asylum. The south wall in the intensive care unit was blasted by fierce heat and fire, melting a section of the outer wall and steel reinforcements. The guards quickly made their way to the source of the disturbance inside the facility. They stood in a defensive position with guns aimed at the section of wall being torn apart, awaiting an attack when suddenly a blast of icy wind began to engulf them. Eventually the wind froze everything in its path and the guards were encased in blocks of ice.</p><p>Three women emerged through the massive hole in the wall: Livewire, Volcana and Killer Frost. The women made short work of the security protecting the cells housing the inmates while Star Sapphire kept watch over the outside of the facility. Livewire activated the release switch on several prisoners' doors and the Scarecrow, Riddler, Victor Zsasz and Killer Croc arrived in the main lobby. Behind them a maniacal laughter could be heard as the Joker made his appearance. Livewire walked toward them with a confident stride and a smirk plastered across her lips.</p><p>Livewire: Gentlemen, Lex Luthor hired us to free you. He would appreciate it if you could do him a favor in return.</p><p>DOWNTOWN GOTHAM CITY - 8:00pm</p><p>Chaos erupted in the streets of Gotham City. Scarecrow released fear toxin inside the arena of a Gotham Knights football game, infecting over 70,000 people. The hallucinogen caused paranoia and violent reactions in the infected subjects, resulting in large-scale fighting and rioting. Riddler armed a bomb and placed it in the Gotham City Hospital with a countdown to explode in one hour if the puzzle code wasn't solved and entered into the device. Victor Zsasz took over the emergency City Hall council meeting, holding the Mayor and other Councilors hostage. Killer Croc attacked the GCFW fashion show, breaking the limbs of Gotham City's most prominent fashion designer before he retreated to the sewers. The Joker was loose, but was conspicuously absent from the destruction that was unfolding.</p><p>GOTHAM CITY POLICE DEPARTMENT HEADQUARTERS - 8:00pm</p><p>Commissioner Jim Gordon stood on the rooftop pacing back and forth as the bat-signal illuminated the sky. Batman and Batgirl emerged from the shadows directly in front of him. He wore a stoic facial expression, but Batgirl could tell her father was under a lot of stress.</p><p>Batman: Commissioner Gordon, we have a plan. Batgirl is going to disarm the bomb at the hospital and I'm going to take down Scarecrow. We'll rescue the Mayor and Councilors together before we go after Killer Croc.</p><p>Suddenly the Commissioner received radio warnings that the Joker had infiltrated the Ace Chemicals facility. Batman inferred that the Joker was readying a batch of toxin to distribute across the city. He knew that if the Joker wasn't stopped, he was going to cause more damage than all the other rogues put together. </p><p>Batman: I'll handle the Joker.<br/>
Commissioner Gordon: I'll get some of my best men to focus on taking down the Scarecrow, but we're running thin trying to stop the fighting and rioting.</p><p>A feminine voice called out from the ledge of the rooftop entrance that caused Batman, Batgirl and Commissioner Gordon to gaze up at its source. Catwoman, Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn stood above them. Their beautiful faces, tight bodies and alluring costumes were illuminated by the surrounding city lights.</p><p>Catwoman: That won't be enough. You need our help.<br/>
Batgirl: Why would we ever trust you?<br/>
Harley Quinn: Don't have much choice do ya?<br/>
Poison Ivy: If we wanted to destroy Gotham, we wouldn't be here. You're overwhelmed and vulnerable.</p><p>The Gotham Sirens gazed at Batman with expressions brimming with conviction. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew they were right. He wanted to trust Selina, but wasn't convinced that Harley and Ivy had changed their ways. He decided that there was a greater risk in rejecting their offer than accepting it. He looked sternly at the three women and spoke in an authoritative tone of voice.</p><p>Batman: Fine. Batgirl will rescue the Mayor and Councilors, Catwoman will disarm Riddler's bomb, Harley Quinn will apprehend Scarecrow and Poison Ivy will capture Killer Croc.</p><p>Catwoman, Harley and Ivy looked at each other with expressions of satisfied acceptance. Catwoman gazed down at Batman and spoke to him using a seductive tone of voice. </p><p>Catwoman: Sounds like a plan, Bat. But when this is over, I fully expect to be rewarded... if you know what I mean.<br/>
Poison Ivy: All three of us, darling.</p><p>Catwoman glared at Ivy while Batgirl rolled her eyes at Batman before they each went their separate ways.</p><p>GOTHAM CITY HALL - 8:15pm</p><p>Batgirl infiltrated the building and made her way to the council chambers using the air conditioning vents. She saw Victor Zsasz pointing the edge of a knife at the Mayor and a team of five armed followers standing watch over the entry and exit points. Zsasz was distracted by his conversation with the Mayor and was unaware as Batgirl snuck inside the chambers and stealthily took out each of his minions.   </p><p>Mayor: We're never going to submit to scum like you!<br/>
Victor Zsasz: It's your funeral. At least I get to add another notch to my count.</p><p>Zsasz was about to unleash the killing blow when an electrified batarang hit him in the middle of his back, sending him into violent spasms before he hit the ground unconscious.</p><p>RIDDLER'S SECRET HIDEOUT - 8:17pm</p><p>The Riddler sat in a swivel chair behind a desk with only his five monitors illuminating his dark surroundings. Suddenly a whip wrapped around his neck, dragging him roughly to the ground. Catwoman straddled him and pressed the claws of her right hand against his neck.</p><p>Catwoman: Deactivate the bomb Eddie.<br/>
Riddler: What makes you think I can do that Catwoman?<br/>
Catwoman: Because I know you. You're too smart to not have a fail safe to stop the detonation.<br/>
Riddler: Guilty as charged. I take it if I don't cooperate you'll slash my throat?<br/>
Catwoman: Of course, but I'll make sure you live. You'll end up back in Arkham with no hope of parole. But if you cooperate, I'll let you go.<br/>
Riddler: I suppose I don't have much choice then.</p><p>The Riddler deactivated the bomb and Catwoman destroyed his computer equipment to make sure he didn't have a change of heart. By the time she was finished, the door to his apartment was open and he was long gone.</p><p>CRANE FAMILY RESIDENCE - 8:18pm</p><p>Scarecrow was working on a new batch of fear toxin in the basement of his abandoned family home. He intended to pack up his lab equipment and move to another location before Batman and Batgirl found him. The Scarecrow heard a tapping sound behind him and saw Harley Quinn casually leaning against a doorway softly slapping her baseball bat against the palm of her left hand.</p><p>Harley Quinn: Hey Potato Sack! A little obvious coming back here, don't ya think?<br/>
Scarecrow: Harleen you should have stayed out of my business!</p><p>Scarecrow reached for a tube of fear toxin but Harley was faster hitting the back of his head with her bat, knocking him unconscious.</p><p>GOTHAM CITY SEWERS - 8:18pm</p><p>Poison Ivy wore a skin-tight black bodysuit that covered her entire body from the top of her neck to the soles of her feet. The bodysuit was also covered with leaves running down the left half of her chest and torso, fully covering her pelvis and partially covering her legs. Ordinarily she wore a more revealing costume but she wanted to cover her skin in the sewers. The flora around her released a strong scent to mask the sewage that was around her. She was desperate to locate and retrieve Killer Croc so she could leave as quickly as possible. Luckily Ivy's vines alerted her to the presence of Killer Croc up ahead and she spoke loudly so her voice would carry down the sewer.</p><p>Poison Ivy: Croc. I know you're here darling. Be a good boy and surrender peacefully.</p><p>The imposing form of Killer Croc emerged from the shadows. He stood at 7 feet, 5 inches tall and had a muscular body covered in green scales with massive claws on his hands and feet and a head with yellow eyes and razor sharp large teeth. He wore blue khaki shorts that were torn at the bottom due to the size of his massive legs. Despite their contrasting appearances, Killer Croc and Ivy felt a kinship because of their time in Arkham and their feelings of being mistreated by society. </p><p>Killer Croc: I don't want to hurt you or your plants Ivy.<br/>
Poison Ivy: I don't want to hurt you either, Croc. But if you don't surrender and come with me, I will hurt you.</p><p>10 minutes later, vines carried Poison Ivy out of the sewer with an unconscious Killer Croc in tow.</p><p>ACE CHEMICAL PLANT - 8:19pm</p><p>Batman stealthily entered the facility through a window near the top of the building. He identified several of Joker's goons working to prepare the new batch of toxin and took all of them down quickly. He approached one of the leaders who was writhing in pain on the ground and interrogated him. The thug told Batman that Joker was in the control room overlooking the large vats that prepared the chemical solution.</p><p>Batman grappled to the top floor and used an EMP device to cut the power to the control room, shutting the lights and shrouding the room in darkness. He activated his night vision lenses in his eyes and stealthily entered the room. He tackled the Joker to the ground and punched him repeatedly in the head until he was convinced that the Joker was incapacitated. Batman deactivated the EMP device and the lights turned back on. He stood over the Joker, who had blood running down his nose and mouth. He wore his infamous purple suit with green vest, green dress shirt and purple bow tie. He had wild green eyes, a greek shaped nose, milky white skin, green eyebrows and green slicked back short hair. He smiled and laughed as if he enjoyed the beating that Batman inflicted on him.</p><p>Batman: It's over Joker. You're going back to Arkham.<br/>
Joker: Hahaha! Oh my dear Batsy. You didn't really think I would go down so easily did you? </p><p>Batman felt his vision begin to blur and his motor responses turn sluggish. He stumbled a few steps back from the Joker.</p><p>Batman: What did you do to me?<br/>
Joker: Technically it wasn't me Batsy. My new girl created a drug and pumped the gas into the room before you arrived. She even had an antidote prepared for me. Hahahaha!</p><p>Punchline emerged through the door on the far side of the control room and sauntered toward Batman with her hands behind her back wearing a sweet smile on her gorgeous face. She was 5 feet, 7 inches tall and had long black hair with blunt bangs cut in a straight line above her thin arched eyebrows and two long bangs that framed the sides of her face down to her chin. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a streak of blue above her right eyebrow and a streak of purple along her ponytail. Her skin was pale with freckles under her wide set upturned green eyes and along the bridge of her nose. She wore circular pink clown makeup on her cheeks and a red circle on the tip of her nose. Her lips were painted black and her teeth were straight and white. Her body was curvy and athletic, shaped like an hour glass with large breasts. She wore a transparent purple nylon bodysuit that was ripped in several places underneath a black tight-fitting dress that showcased her cleavage. The bottom of her dress was located slightly below her crotch. She wore knee-high black boots with high heels and black gloves.</p><p>Batman held his head while he fought to resist the effects of the drug. Punchline swiftly kicked him in the chest, sending him falling to the ground. The Joker and Punchline stood over Batman and stared sinisterly at him as he lost consciousness.</p><p>JOKER'S SAFEHOUSE - 8:40pm</p><p>Punchline and Joker stripped the unconscious Batman of his utility belt and bound his legs and arms before they transported him to a safehouse in downtown Gotham. They both enjoyed the view of their captive as his sleeping head hung forward as he sat chained tightly to a chair. His utility belt was hung from a coat hook on a nearby wall. Joker turned to Punchline with a curious expression.</p><p>Joker: So my sweet, what do you think we should do with him when he wakes up?<br/>
Punchline: How about we throw him out of the window while he's bound to the chair? It would be the bat's final flight.<br/>
Joker: Oh Punchline... If we're going to kill the Batman, it has to be more grandiose than that! Not to mention that I don't want to kill him yet. We're having too much fun!<br/>
Punchline: How about we take off his mask and cut some scars on his mouth so he's always smiling?<br/>
Joker: That's better, but we don't want to know the secret identity of the Batman. What fun is there if he's just another man?</p><p>Joker began to trace his fingers softly along Punchline's face and then ran his hands along the sides of her body, feeling the sides of her breasts and her curves as he gazed into her eyes lustfully. He reached down to her crotch and strummed his fingers against her pussy using a quick pace. Punchline closed her eyes and moaned while Joker spoke to her using a cold voice. </p><p>Joker: You have better suggestions, don't you Punchline? Don't disappoint me now...<br/>
Punchline: What if we douse him with our Joker toxin and let him wreak havoc throughout Gotham?<br/>
Joker: Ha! The hallucinations would drive him insane. It would only be a matter of time until the public turned on him. I like it... I like it a lot. </p><p>The Joker kissed Punchline roughly. Eventually they broke off the kiss and she lowered herself to her knees, unzipped his pants and pulled down his black boxer briefs. His five inch member sprung out and she jerked it up and down while she fingered her clit. After a few minutes, the Joker grabbed the back of her head and held her in place while he slapped her face with his cock. She opened her mouth and bobbed her head up and down while she licked and sucked on his member. </p><p>Punchline's blowjob continued for several minutes before she gazed up at the Joker with a naughty look in her eyes and bit down on his penis softly, but with enough force to cause him pain. The Joker enjoyed the sensation before he quickly lifted her head and threw her to the ground. She landed roughly on her back and her excitement grew as he climbed on top of her and slapped her hard across the face. He smiled mischievously at her while he pulled her panties down to her thighs and slid his cock into her wet pussy. She moaned as she felt him filling her while he savored the feeling of her tightness squeezing hard against his manhood. </p><p>Punchline reached up to Joker's neck and began choking him while they stared into each other's eyes with pure lust. Suddenly they both felt they were being watched. Punchline lifted her head and her eyes narrowed as she saw two women standing 20 feet behind the Joker. In an instant, her emotions changed from a feeling of arousal and lust to pure rage.</p><p>Poison Ivy watched the scene unfolding in front of her with disgust as she tried to avert her eyes from the Joker's naked ass. She looked at Harley Quinn, who was trembling with an angry expression on her face that Ivy had never seen before. For a second, Ivy was worried that Harley might suffer a heart attack with the way her veins bulged. Harley and Punchline locked eyes, conveying mutual disdain for each other. Harley cut through the silence with a furious tone.</p><p>Harley Quinn: You... Fucking... Bitch!!! </p><p>Harley unleashed a vicious scream as she lifted her baseball bat in the air and sprinted toward Punchline and the Joker.</p>
<hr/><p>Notes:<br/>
(1) Batman: The Prey of Poison Ivy - Chapter 1<br/>
(2) Batman: The Prey of Poison Ivy - Chapter 14</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Cupid's Arrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Comics characters</p><p>JOKER'S SAFEHOUSE - 9:00pm</p><p>Punchline scrambled out of the way as Harley swung her baseball bat at her, barely missing her head. Punchline pulled up her panties and stood in a defensive stance, gripping a knife in each hand. Harley stared at her with a look of fury.</p><p>Harley Quinn: You're just a Joker groupie, too stupid to see that you're being used!<br/>
Punchline: You just can't stand the fact he's finally found someone worthy of him. You've held him back long enough.</p><p>Punchline missed a strike directed at Harley's face and was hit in the stomach by the knob of Harley's baseball bat. Punchline grunted in pain and slashed at Harley again, this time cutting her arm above her elbow and drawing a small amount of blood. Punchline wore a smirk as Harley placed her hand over the wound.</p><p>Harley Quinn: Ha! Barely worse than a paper cut.<br/>
Punchline: You want pain? I'll give you pain! The Joker told me that I'm the best he's ever had!</p><p>Harley's eyes widened and she shot the Joker an angry glare as he finished getting redressed. The Joker stood with a relaxed posture, enjoying the sight of his current and former flames fighting. A thought occurred to Harley and her attitude changed drastically. A wide grin spread across her lips and her eyes lit up with sadistic satisfaction as she kept her eyes on the Joker, but spoke to Punchline.</p><p>Harley Quinn: Mista J can say whateva he wants. He has no idea how to treat a real woman, unlike Batsy. Compared to him, the Joker doesn't measure up. (1)</p><p>Harley gestured to the Joker with her thumb and index finger nearly touching to mock the size of his manhood. The Jokers maniacal eyes widened and he wore a scowl as he spoke to Harley in an icy tone.</p><p>Joker: You had sex with Batman??!!<br/>
Harley Quinn: Feeling jealous Mista J? Tha sex was mind-blowing, but I didn't even tell ya the best part! Guess what? I know Batsy's secret identity! Whatcha think about that? (2)</p><p>The Joker's eyes widened and his body shook in unbridled rage. He was so overcome with anger that he couldn't move or speak. In the past, he told Harley repeatedly that he would only uncover Batman's secret identity when he was bored of their game and was ready to kill his mortal enemy. The fact that she knew a major weakness in his archnemesis - and he didn't - made him furious. </p><p>Punchline saw her lover's suffering and let out a primal scream before she sprinted toward Harley with her knives out. Suddenly she was wrapped up in vines and Harley raised her baseball bat with a wide grin plastered on her face.</p><p>Harley Quinn: Batter up buttercup!</p><p>Harley's bat made contact with the side of Punchline's head and knocked her out cold. Harley turned to face the Joker who held a gun pointed at her. Time slowed to a crawl for Harley and Ivy as the Joker pulled the trigger wearing a sinister expression on his face. Suddenly a batarang flew through the air and hit the barrel of the gun, knocking it to the side so that the bullet flew past Harley's left ear. Batman stood in an intimidating pose facing the Joker with his cape draped over his shoulders, having freed himself seconds earlier. The Joker attempted to turn the gun on Batman when Ivy commanded her vines to wrap around the Joker. Batman quickly dashed towards the restrained Joker and threw a combination of punches to his head that knocked him down.</p><p>After Batman cuffed the Joker's wrists and ankles, the Joker looked up at him with an expression brimming with hostility. Harley grabbed Batman's head, turned him to face her and pulled him into a rough, passionate kiss. She kept her eyes open and gazed down at the Joker while she locked lips with Batman. Her eyes expressed her joyous feeling while the Joker narrowed his eyes hatefully. After several seconds, Batman softly pushed Harley away to separate their lips and she smiled at him lecherously.</p><p>Joker: Enjoy the little time you have left Harley. I'm going to kill you!<br/>
Harley Quinn: Be quiet little man! I ain't afraid of you. My Dark Knight will protect me.</p><p>The Joker was about to launch more threats at Harley when she kicked him hard across the face, knocking him out. Batman looked at her inquisitively.</p><p>Batman: How did you know the Joker would bring me here?<br/>
Harley Quinn: It's the closest safehouse to Ace Chemicals. Mista J can be predictable sometimes ya know.</p><p>Ivy wore a small smirk on her lips as she sauntered over to stand next to Harley. She put her arm around Harley's shoulders and gazed at Batman.</p><p>Poison Ivy: Gotham is safe once again darling. You have to admit, we make a good team.<br/>
Batman: It's not over yet. Not until Luthor is brought to justice.</p><p>Batman remotely ordered the batmobile to meet him outside the safehouse and secured the Joker and Punchline in the back of the vehicle. When he turned around, Ivy and Harley stood inches in front of him, stroking his chest and stomach. They leaned close to Batman's face and whispered in his ears.</p><p>Poison Ivy: How about a reward for the rescue darling?<br/>
Harley Quinn: We've been such good girls Batsy...</p><p>Batman successfully fought off his urges and gently pushed the women away from him. He walked toward the driver's seat of the batmobile, jumped inside and sped off toward Arkham Asylum. Ivy and Harley watched him leave before they turned toward each other. Harley placed her hands on the sides of Ivy's face and leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on her lips. They held each other's hands as they turned around to head home. </p><p>BATCAVE - 10:00pm</p><p>Batman returned to the batcave after dropping the Joker and Punchline off at Arkham Asylum. Batgirl sat in front of the batcomputer researching Lex Luthor's activities to uncover his motivation for the recent attacks. </p><p>Batgirl: Luthor has been busy acquiring companies over the past few years. He's been targeting conglomerates in big cities across the country, with the exception of one place.<br/>
Batman: Gotham.<br/>
Batgirl: Right. He bought the companies for cheap after they were being threatened by local gangs. In one case the CEO of a company mysteriously disappeared. Federal authorities have looked into Lexcorp's dealings and couldn't find any links between it and the suspicious events leading up to the takeovers.<br/>
Batman: Luthor has always been good at covering his tracks. He wants to get me out of the way before he makes his move into Gotham.<br/>
Batgirl: I think it's time we took the fight to him.<br/>
Batman: I'll head to Metropolis to take down Luthor, you need to stay here.<br/>
Batgirl: Why should I sit on the sidelines while you have all the fun?<br/>
Batman: Because Gotham has been through a terrible ordeal and it needs Batgirl to protect it.</p><p>Batgirl realized that he was right and reluctantly nodded to him in agreement. One of them needed to stay behind, especially with Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn on the loose. Batgirl didn't believe for a second that they had turned to the side of good. She gave Batman a hug and a kiss as he made his way to the batplane. The jet launched out of the cave and into the sky toward Metropolis.</p><p>LEXCORP HEADQUARTERS, METROPOLIS - 11:00pm</p><p>Batman stood on top of a building one block away from Lexcorp tower. He attempted to use his thermal imaging lenses in his eyes to identify enemies within, but Luthor had installed security countermeasures to block the view. The Dark Knight realized that he would need to infiltrate the building blind without knowing whether Luthor was inside. He was about to make his way toward Lexcorp when a projectile caught his attention from the right. He used his lightning fast reflexes to dodge to the left and an arrow flew past his head.</p><p>Batman saw a figure across the street dropping down onto a fire escape and jumping through a window. He fired his grappling hook, glided toward the window and leapt through it. His attacker attempted to slash him with a knife, but he quickly dodged it. She dashed backwards and Batman was able to see her full profile.</p><p>She was 5 feet, 7 inches tall with flawless pale skin and short vibrant red hair stylized in a wavy bob. Her face had stunning downturned green eyes, a Greek shaped nose and full lips painted dark red. She wore a transparent green veil that covered her forehead down just below her nose. She wore a green vinyl bralette that accentuated her large breasts and cleavage, revealing a scar shaped like an arrow piercing a heart above her left breast. Her stomach was extremely toned with a vertical belly button. She wore a round design chain waist belt, vinyl green leggings and green high heeled boots. Her arms were covered in fishnet warmers and she wore green gloves. She accessorized with heart shaped earrings and a green neck choker with a gold heart ring in the middle. She possessed a lithe, athletic body with every curve fully revealed in her skin tight outfit. Batman recognized her as an enemy of the Green Arrow.</p><p>Batman: Cupid. You're working for Luthor now?<br/>
Cupid: Wow. I can see why they call you the World's Greatest Detective or whatever. I can't wait to hand you to Luthor on a silver platter. I'll finally have the resources I need to destroy the Black Canary and have Green Arrow all to myself!</p><p>Cupid pulled out a small remote control detonator and pressed a button. The ceiling above the Batman collapsed and he barely rolled out of the way in time. Cupid looked at Batman with an impressed expression before she jumped out the window. She climbed down the fire escape and ran into a back alley. Batman followed her and began to close the distance between them when Cupid pulled out the device again and pressed another button. Suddenly a concealed net beneath Batman's feet ensnared him and lifted him up into the air. Fortunately the steel wiring of the net was no match for the blades of his gauntlet and he quickly cut through the net and landed gracefully in front of Cupid. She smiled at him as he stood in front of her.</p><p>Cupid: You are a resourceful man aren't you? Reminds me of my babe.<br/>
Batman: You'll have plenty of time to obsess over the Green Arrow when you're sitting in a jail cell.<br/>
Cupid: In your dreams, Batman.</p><p>Cupid threw a punch at Batman's face that he blocked and he countered with a hook to the left side of her body. She grunted in pain and he took the opportunity to sweep her legs, causing her to fall roughly to the ground. She laid on her back while Batman stood in front of her feet gazing down at her.</p><p>Batman: It's over.<br/>
Cupid: If you think you're good enough to finish me off that quickly, you're out of your mind!</p><p>Cupid lifted her legs, pushed off the ground with the palms of her hands and launched her body toward Batman. She successfully connected with the heels of her feet against his stomach, creating several feet of separation between them. She began to sprint down the alley when she saw a teenage girl in a waitress outfit transfixed by the scene of them fighting in front of her. The headlights of a large truck suddenly illuminated the background as it bore down on the girl from behind.</p><p>Cupid: You idiot! Get out of the way!</p><p>Cupid ran toward the girl and shoved her towards the side of the alley as the truck sped to within several feet of them. Cupid's eyes widened as she put herself in harm's way, her face lit up by the headlights of the vehicle. An instant before she would have been run over, she felt a strong arm embrace her and was carried upward over the oncoming vehicle. She realized that Batman rescued her as he swung them toward a nearby rooftop. She placed her arms around his shoulders, nuzzled her head against the side of his cowl and pressed her body against him. Her heart raced as she enjoyed the feeling of his tight muscular body and thought about how he saved her life. Within the span of a few seconds, she felt smitten with the Dark Knight and wanted to keep him all to herself.</p><p>When they landed on the rooftop, she immediately pulled her head back so that her face was positioned directly in front of his face and connected their lips in a passionate kiss. Batman couldn't help but enjoy the sweet taste of her lips and the way her tight body pressed against him. He figured he was aroused because she nearly sacrificed her own life to save a child, but the truth was that Cupid's love potion was mixed into her lipstick. When she was preparing herself earlier in the day, she thought twice about applying the lipstick because she figured she wouldn't be kissing the Batman. Now she was extremely glad that she used it.</p><p>She deepened the kiss and both Cupid and Batman felt chills running through their bodies from the satisfaction. Batman was able to refocus on his mission and broke the connection of their lips before he spoke to her in a serious tone.</p><p>Batman: Did you speak to Luthor recently?<br/>
Cupid: I spoke to him about half an hour before I spotted you. I was doing regular check-ins because he was expecting your arrival. Actually, I should call him to give him an update. I'll tell him that I didn't see you.</p><p>Cupid reached into her pants and pulled out a small flat cell phone. She called Luthor and told him that Batman hadn't shown. He ordered her to continue keeping an eye out and discontinued the connection.</p><p>Cupid: Babe, we have 30 minutes until the next check-in. My place is only a few minutes away and I have a very sexy outfit, though I imagine I won't be wearing it for very long.</p><p>Cupid winked at Batman and he pulled her in for another long kiss. When their faces separated, Cupid realized that her hands were cuffed behind her back. Batman held her in his arms as she squirmed, laid her on the ground and put another set of cuffs around her ankles. She cursed at him as she writhed to escape.</p><p>Cupid: Babe, unless you're planning on taking me here and now, you're killing the mood!</p><p>Batman turned toward the Lexcorp building and fired his grappling hook to glide toward it. Cupid watched Batman leave and she felt a wave of lust overwhelm her as a smile spread across her face. She didn't think she would find a man that could rival her affection for the Green Arrow, but Batman somehow pulled it off.</p><p>Batman glided toward the Lexcorp tower when he spotted a balcony near the top of the building. He saw a faint violet light shining over it as he approached and knew that he would have to fight Star Sapphire to get to Luthor. He landed on the opposite side of the rooftop and stealthily snuck up behind her. Unbeknownst to Batman, the love potion was still in his system and he immediately felt aroused at the sight of Star Sapphire's toned body and round posterior. He brushed off his urges as he grabbed her from behind and performed a German Suplex to slam her onto the rooftop.</p><p>Star Sapphire's back and head landed roughly and she was stunned from the impact. Batman straddled her body, grabbed her wrists and held them above her head. He made sure to keep an eye on the sapphire emblem on her mask in case she tried to fire an energy blast at him. They glared into each other's eyes, but there was a clear hint of attraction between the two of them as she writhed underneath him in her revealing costume.</p><p>Batman: You helped the White Rabbit capture me. Is that what you meant when you said your purpose is to spread love?</p><p>Star Sapphire's eyes immediately shifted from anger to guilt as she thought back to the events of the previous day. Batman caught the change in her expression and his anger diminished slightly.</p><p>Star Sapphire: I didn't know she intended to do that. I wish I could take it back, but I can't.<br/>
Batman: What about the attack on Arkham Asylum? How many guards did you kill?<br/>
Star Sapphire: I didn't hurt any of them! It was the others that murdered those people!<br/>
Batman: You helped them. Have you even considered that you might be fighting for the wrong side?<br/>
Star Sapphire: Don't you dare question me! I know exactly what I'm fighting for.<br/>
Batman: Prove it. Let me bring Luthor to justice.</p><p>Star Sapphire breathed heavily as she gazed into the Batman's eyes. He could see that he was getting through to her as she contemplated his words. As Batman continued to gaze at her, the serum in his system magnified the arousal he felt from her beautiful face, long dark hair and violet lips. Without thinking he leaned down and captured her in a soft kiss and her eyes widened in shock. Batman caught himself too late and leaned back with a guilty look on his face.</p><p>Batman: I'm sorry... I don't know what came over me.</p><p>Suddenly Star Sapphire placed both hands on the sides of his cowl and pulled his head down to initiate a kiss of her own. Their mouths opened and their tongues touched as they both savored the taste and texture of each other. Batman laid his body on top of her so that his chest, abdominal and pelvis pressed tightly against her. Star Sapphire's lips spread into a smile as they continued the kiss while she enjoyed the feeling of his hard body. </p><p>Batman lifted his head and presented her with a seductive smirk and she licked her lips in response. He moved his mouth to her right earlobe and gently nibbled on it as she closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. He then moved to her left earlobe and gave it the same treatment. Next Batman peppered both sides of her neck with licks and kisses as her breathing intensified. He worked his way down her collarbone and approached her breasts as his tongue slid down the skin of her upper chest. </p><p>Star Sapphire gazed lustfully at Batman as his head hovered over her left breast. She quickly pulled the material of her costume to the sides, revealing round, perky pink nipples on both breasts. Batman looked impressed as he gazed up at Star Sapphire's face while she arched her eyebrow playfully. Batman maintained eye contact as he slid his wet tongue around her areola and enjoyed her satisfied expression. He removed his gloves and softly traced the saliva along her nipples and the rest of her breast. He moved on to her right breast and played with it before he licked her toned stomach and belly button.</p><p>Knowing where Batman was heading next, Star Sapphire sat up and removed her costume so that she was completely naked, except for her mask. Batman enjoyed the view of her toned body and tight skin before he lowered his head between her legs. He licked inside her thighs until her breathing grew heavy, her moans grew louder and he could see goosebumps forming on her skin. Over the next few minutes, he switched between tonguing her entire pussy and pleasuring her clitoris based on her reactions. Star Sapphire began to feel her muscles contracting and decided to change positions before she climaxed too soon. She reached under his chin and lifted his head up to gaze into his eyes.</p><p>Star Sapphire: You've got crazy-good skills lover, but so do I.  </p><p>Star Sapphire closed her eyes and focused as violet energy tendrils lifted Batman to his feet so that his pelvis was directly in front of her face. She unbuckled his utility belt and pulled his waistband down and was pleased by the sight of his nine inch member as it sprung out. She gazed up into his eyes and smiled seductively as she jerked him up and down with her soft hands. She maintained eye contact as she pushed his cock so it was pointing upwards and slowly licked his entire length. She slowly devoured the tip of his penis into her mouth and bobbed her head up and down as she sucked and licked him. Batman felt ecstatic and moaned softly as Star Sapphire pleasured him. </p><p>After several minutes, Batman softly stroked her hair with his hands and gently pulled her head back. They smiled at each other as they repositioned themselves so that Batman was on his back and Star Sapphire straddled him. She teased him while she rubbed the tip of his manhood against her entrance back and forth. Eventually she slid him inside her and she closed her eyes and moaned softly as she felt him fill her up. Batman felt his cock being squeezed by the tightness of Star Sapphire and couldn't help but grunt as she slowly bounced up and down his shaft. They quickly increased the pace and both of them felt mesmerized by the other's performance. Batman gazed at Star Sapphire and enjoyed the sight of the sexy expression on her beautiful face, the way her breasts bounced up and down and the shape and curves of her toned body. Meanwhile she enjoyed the sight and feel of his toned chest, abdominal and pelvis as she lifted his shirt up beneath his armpits and caressed his body with her hands.</p><p>Within minutes Star Sapphire felt herself reaching a climax and she used her violet energy to lift them up in the air, so they both felt the sensation of being weightless as they made love. She was the first to climax as her muscles contracted heavily and she felt chills envelop her entire body. Batman felt his cock being squeezed by the pulsing of Star Sapphire's insides and was pushed over the edge. He quickly pulled his penis out of her vagina and squirted onto her crotch. She slid a finger through the cum and put some in her mouth. She moaned as she sucked on her finger to tease the Dark Knight before she used her violet energy to clean herself off.</p><p>They embraced each other for a few minutes before they both got redressed. Star Sapphire sauntered over to Batman and pulled him in for another passionate kiss. Their heads eventually separated and they gazed lustfully into each other's eyes. Star Sapphire took a few steps back and spoke sweetly to the Dark Knight.</p><p>Star Sapphire: I'll be seeing you around Batman. For what it's worth, I hope you bring Luthor to justice.</p><p>Star Sapphire flew off into the night as Batman refocused on his mission. He made his way to the balcony outside Luthor's office and quietly opened the door. He heard Luthor talking on the phone.</p><p>Lex Luthor: I've been waiting for Batman and have two highly trained fighters ready for him. If he gets past one, he won't be getting past the other. (Inaudible voice on the call).  I don't need to add more security! He's just one man, and he likely won't even show! (Inaudible voice on the call). Perhaps you don't know him as well as you think you do! (Inaudible voice on the call). I'll hold up my end of the deal, you just make sure you hold up yours!</p><p>Luthor slammed the phone down on the receiver. He stood up from his desk when he felt the presence of someone in the room. He turned his head and his eyes grew wide as the intimidating form of Batman draped in his cape stood across from him. Batman spoke using a frighteningly dark timbre in his voice.</p><p>Batman: Luthor, it's time for you to face justice.</p>
<hr/><p>Notes:<br/>
(1) Batman: The Prey of Poison Ivy - Chapter 4<br/>
(2) Batman: The Prey of Poison Ivy - Chapter 1</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Entangled in Ivy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Comics characters</p><p>LEXCORP HEADQUARTERS, METROPOLIS - 11:40pm</p><p>Batman advanced toward Lex Luthor. He stopped within arm's length distance and stared at him with a menacing expression. </p><p>Lex Luthor: I'm not afraid of you Batman. What are you going to do? Dangle me upside-down outside the balcony and threaten to drop me? Break some of my bones? I'm not some common thug you can intimidate into confessing.<br/>
Batman: I know.</p><p>Suddenly Batman threw an overhead punch that connected solidly against Luthor's face, knocking him to the ground unconscious. Batman pulled a small USB device from his utility belt and connected it to Luthor's computer. Next, he pulled out his communicator to execute the second phase of his plan.</p><p>Batman: Batgirl, I have access to Luthor's files. Are you able to download the data?<br/>
Batgirl: Of course! Who do you think you're talking to? The only problem is that it'll take a few minutes. How are you doing for time?</p><p>Batman looked down at Luthor's body lying prone on the ground. He knew Luthor wasn't getting up any time soon.</p><p>Batman: I have enough.</p><p>After the files were downloaded, Batman surmised that Luthor may have used biometric security measures to protect the files. To be safe, Batman pulled Luthor's thumb prints and applied a retinal scanner to both of his eyes. He ordered the batplane to fly underneath the balcony of Lexcorp Tower and opened the cockpit. He jumped inside and began his flight back to the batcave. Batgirl radioed Batman to inform him that the files he secured used an advanced form of encryption that she never saw before. She needed to be very careful hacking the files or else she ran the risk of them being deleted. She estimated that it could take two to three weeks to study the security measures and devise a strategy to overcome them.</p><p>THREE WEEKS LATER</p><p>News that the Gotham City Sirens saved the hospital and apprehended Scarecrow and Killer Croc spread like wildfire. Over the course of the past three weeks, their popularity grew after they foiled a number of attempted muggings, burglaries and terrorist attacks on Gotham. There were even a few instances where they arrived at a crime scene before Batman and Batgirl, leaving the suspects tied up for the authorities. </p><p>Poison Ivy was the public face for the team because Selina didn't want her secret identity exposed and because Harley was... Harley. Ivy's popularity skyrocketed as she was seen as a symbol of the power of redemption and hope for a better future. Her stunning good looks and charming personality also helped to sway public opinion in her favor. She even answered questions from reporters on several television news programs and morning talk shows. </p><p>Doctor Hugo Strange also received accolades for his work at Arkham Asylum, including the rehabilitation of Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. The attack on the facility also led to an outpouring of support for increased security measures and funding to help the inmates.</p><p>Batman and Batgirl observed the change in public sentiment toward the Gotham Sirens with apprehension...</p><p>BATCAVE - 9:00pm</p><p>Batgirl sat at the batcomputer with Batman standing next to her. She explained the security system that Luthor used to protect his files and figured out that the unlocking mechanism required a combination of biometric data and a password. She was able to brute-force the password with a special hacking algorithm she created, but she was worried about how they would acquire Luthor's thumb print and retinal scan. Batman retrieved the missing pieces from his utility belt and Batgirl looked at him with a concerned expression.</p><p>Batgirl: How did you get these?<br/>
Batman: I knocked him out and figured they might come in handy.<br/>
Batgirl: You don't think there's an ethical concern here?<br/>
Batman: Do you trust me?<br/>
Batgirl: Of course.<br/>
Batman: Then trust that the information is safe in my hands. I'm only using it to protect the innocent.<br/>
Batgirl: I'm going to help you access these files, but we need to have a serious conversation later because I'm not cool with this. Deal?<br/>
Batman: Deal.</p><p>Batgirl accessed the files and they began searching for information that could incriminate Luthor for directing the recent attacks on Gotham. They found a treasure trove of information, including bank account transactions using offshore accounts, classified weapon designs and more. Among the data was schematics for an underground addition to a facility that was secretly being funded by Lexcorp. Batman immediately recognized the layout of the building as Arkham Asylum, which meant that Luthor likely intended to launch his attack on Gotham directly from there.</p><p>Batman: I'm heading to Arkham.<br/>
Batgirl: I'll go with you.<br/>
Batman: No, you stay here to gather more concrete evidence. You can access his files faster than I can, and the priority needs to be bringing Luthor to justice.<br/>
Batgirl: Well, there is a lot to go through and I might be able to get the evidence to Metropolis PD by tomorrow morning. Just make sure to call me if there's any trouble.<br/>
Batman: I will.</p><p>Batman walked to the batmobile, jumped inside the driver's seat and sped off.</p><p>ARKHAM ASYLUM - 9:15pm</p><p>Batman stealthily made his way through the asylum. He followed the blueprints from Luthor's files to the access point of the underground facility, which was an inconspicuous small storage room containing a bookshelf with volumes of books on topics such as human psychology and the evolution of species. Batman identified a concealed button inside the bookshelf and pressed it. The bookshelf slid sideways, revealing a hidden elevator behind it. Batman rode the elevator down to the underground facility. When the doors opened, he saw a pristine laboratory with light grey walls, white flooring, workstations, tables, refrigeration units and a variety of medical equipment. Hugo Strange sat at a desk examining data on his computer monitor when he turned to Batman.</p><p>Hugo Strange: Batman, at last you've made it to the newest wing of Arkham Asylum. I've been waiting for you.<br/>
Batman: You've been working with Luthor. Why?<br/>
Hugo Strange: You should feel honored Batman. How many people with extraordinary powers have you defeated and brought here? I believe your DNA contains unique qualities that can push our species forward. This laboratory will be the focal point for my research on developing the perfect human being and you will be my research subject.<br/>
Batman: You're even more sick than the patients you treat here. I'm putting a stop to this now.</p><p>Batman strode toward Doctor Hugo Strange when an office door opened behind him. He turned his head and his eyes grew wide as Poison Ivy, Catwoman and Harley Quinn appeared. Ivy stood in front of the other two women as she gazed lustfully at the Dark Knight and spoke to him in a sarcastic tone.</p><p>Poison Ivy: Fancy meeting you here, darling. </p><p>Suddenly vines erupted through the floor and wrapped around Batman's wrists and ankles. He was able to successfully cut some of them away, but was quickly overwhelmed by the sheer number that attacked him at once. He inferred that Ivy had amassed a large collection of vines underneath the flooring to capture him. As the vines wrapped around him, he had one final trick up his sleeve.</p><p>Batman: Activate protocol 42793-alpha.</p><p>The batsuit released an electrical surge that forced the vines to release him, but after the electricity dissipated he was kicked in the stomach by Catwoman. Batman reached for his communicator to send a distress signal to Batgirl, but he was ensnared by more vines before he could activate it. A vine covered his mouth as Ivy commanded thin tendrils to slide into the microscopic openings in his batsuit to disrupt its technology. Harley skipped in front of him, unbuckled his utility belt and slung it over her shoulder. She took several steps backwards while she enjoyed the scene unfolding in front of her. </p><p>Batman's body was lifted up in the air by large vines. They pulled his arms and legs downward and forced him to arch his back while tendrils worked their way through every inch of his costume. Ivy commanded the tendrils to sprout razor sharp thorns and used them to cut through the vulnerable areas between his armor. She smiled as she watched her lover writhe against her vines while more and more of his batsuit was torn away, revealing his tight skin underneath. Within a couple of minutes, shredded pieces of his costume, cape and cowl littered the floor, leaving Bruce Wayne naked and exposed while his wrists and ankles were restrained by Ivy's vines in a spread eagle position.</p><p>Hugo Strange: Bruce Wayne is Batman...<br/>
Poison Ivy: See, I was telling the truth. If you're willing to trust me, I think this may be the beginning of a beautiful partnership.<br/>
Hugo Strange: Agreed. I have to leave for an appointment. As we discussed, I would like you to procure a sample of Batman's blood and semen for my experiments.<br/>
Poison Ivy: Not to worry my dear. It would be my pleasure.</p><p>Hugo Strange walked inside the elevator and left the scene. Bruce was carried toward Ivy so that she had a clearer view of his handsome face, toned muscular body and large cock dangling between his legs. Bruce grunted angrily and struggled to escape in vain while Ivy played with the ends of her hair and traced her fingers over the skin of her voluptuous breasts held within her leafy corset. She breathed heavily and goosebumps formed over her shapely tight body as she gazed hungrily at him through lust-filled eyes. </p><p>Bruce looked behind Ivy to see Catwoman staring blankly at him. He knew she wasn't herself and spoke to her with a desperate tone of voice.</p><p>Bruce Wayne: Selina, you have to break Ivy's control over you.<br/>
Poison Ivy: Not going to happen darling. I worked on my pheromonal manipulation with Hugo Strange and made some significant improvements. I can feel Selina's mind. She's completely under my control, just like you will be soon.<br/>
Bruce Wayne: Harley...<br/>
Harley Quinn: Don't ya dare try to get between me and Red, Batbrain!<br/>
Bruce Wayne: You're a fool Harley. Someday she's going to do the same thing to you.</p><p>Bruce looked at Ivy and noted the sadistic smile plastered on her lips and face. A realization dawned on him.</p><p>Bruce Wayne: You turned Harley too...<br/>
Poison Ivy: I did it to protect her, darling. This way I know she'll stay away from the Joker.<br/>
Bruce Wayne: And help you achieve your goals. You'll never get away with this.<br/>
Poison Ivy: How about we find out lover? Now, I need a sample of your blood and your cum, so if you don't mind...</p><p>A vine appeared in front of Bruce and a large thorn sprouted on its end. Ivy commanded the vine to sting Bruce in his upper arm and it began to draw blood from him. At the same time, the vines lowered him to the ground so that he was laying flat on his back as Ivy, Catwoman and Harley Quinn got on their knees around him. Ivy was positioned between his spread legs while Catwoman was on his right and Harley was on his left. </p><p>He continued to struggle as they stroked and squeezed his muscular chest, abdominal and pelvis. Ivy reached inside her cleavage and pulled out a test tube containing a transparent liquid. She poured it over both sides of Bruce's cock and began to stroke him up and down. His member quickly grew stiff, reaching it's full length of nine inches within seconds. Bruce narrowed his eyes and spoke to her in a cold tone.</p><p>Bruce Wayne: Always having to resort to your serums, aren't you Ivy? You must be so proud.</p><p>Ivy gave Bruce a warm smile and a look of supreme confidence. He wasn't expecting that reaction, which gave him a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.</p><p>Poison Ivy: Actually darling, that "serum" was tap water. I just wanted to get your cock wet. </p><p>Harley and Catwoman burst out laughing at Ivy's revelation as she gazed at each of them with a sexy smile. Bruce realized that she was telling the truth, he wanted them more than he cared to admit. She then stared into Bruce's eyes as she slowly lowered her face toward his manhood. Bruce squirmed against the vines, partially to resist and partially in anticipation. He let out a gasp as he felt her warm, wet mouth and soft tongue envelop him. He felt his will fading as Ivy pleasured him and looked desperately toward Catwoman and Harley. He was about to try to talk some sense into them when a vine wrapped around his mouth and gagged him. </p><p>Ivy learned a great deal about Bruce's sexual desires from their numerous trysts over the past two years. She knew how to suck and lick his member to please him, while Catwoman and Harley played with his face and his body. Bruce focused on resisting the allure of the three women, but was losing the battle. Even when he closed his eyes, the image of their beautiful faces and sexy bodies teased him. After several minutes, Ivy spoke sweetly to Catwoman.</p><p>Poison Ivy: Selina, be a good girl and bring me a container and a blood bag.</p><p>Ivy could have easily commanded her vines to perform the task, but enjoyed ordering Selina around, especially in front of Bruce. Ivy harbored resentment towards Selina because of her relationship with Bruce. Selina stood up and retrieved the items from a nearby table. Ivy commanded the vine drawing blood from Bruce to pull the thorn out from his arm and fill the blood bag while she continued to work his member up and down with her mouth. Ivy positioned him inside the container and jerked him up and down until he shot his load inside. After Ivy finished squeezing all the cum out of his member and into the container, she gave him a satisfied smile and commanded a vine to place it and the blood bag into the freezer.</p><p>Poison Ivy: Ladies, I think we should probably get some more samples just in case. What do you think?<br/>
Harley Quinn: Ya read my mind Red!<br/>
Catwoman: As long as I get to have my way with the Bat, I'm game. </p><p>The three women quickly got undressed. Harley and Selina possessed lithe, athletic bodies while Ivy possessed a shapely, toned body with voluptuous breasts and ass. Selina straddled Bruce and slid his cock inside her. She rode him slowly at first, but soon picked up the tempo. Bruce almost felt hypnotized by the way her large breasts bounced up and down. In spite of his circumstances, he was attracted to the way her dark brunette hair, vibrant green eyes and dark red lips were in sharp contrast to her tight, pale skin and toned physique.</p><p>Ivy and Harley sat on their knees across from each other on the right and left sides of Bruce's body. They leaned in and kissed each other. Bruce moaned into the vine that gagged him as he watched them make out while Selina grinded her hips against him to move his penis in a circular motion. Harley and Ivy smiled at Bruce while Ivy removed the vine that covered his mouth. He tried to distract himself to lower his arousal and spoke to her in a cold tone.</p><p>Bruce Wayne: You never had any intention of changing did you? This was all a ploy to take control of Gotham.<br/>
Poison Ivy: Ever the brilliant detective. I'm actually impressed you managed to resist me darling. It makes this part so much more enjoyable.</p><p>Ivy quickly leaned down and Bruce's vision was filled by her gorgeous face and fiery, long red hair. She captured his lips in a passionate kiss, causing his mouth to open involuntarily and swallow her saliva. His mind immediately fell under her control as she commanded his tongue to slide into her mouth. When their lips separated, Ivy told Selina to get the container ready because Ivy could feel that Bruce was close to another orgasm. Selina climaxed before she angled Bruce's member into another container, when he shot another load inside.</p><p>Covering her bases, Ivy mentally commanded Bruce to call Batgirl to tell her that the underground facility was an empty lab and that he was going to patrol Gotham. When he disconnected the call, Ivy removed the vines around Bruce's limbs and ordered him to get on his knees. </p><p>Harley stood in front of him and turned around so that the dimples on her lower back and her firm ass were inches from his face. She got down on her hands and knees and Bruce licked the lips of her pussy to warm her up. Within a few minutes, he slid his cock into her and thrust his hips forward and backward as he enjoyed the feeling of her tight wet insides squeezing him. He gently cupped his hands around her hanging breasts before he ran his hands along her stomach, pelvis, hips and ass.</p><p>Meanwhile Selina and Ivy kissed each other and played with each other's breasts before Ivy commanded Selina to pleasure her orally. After 10 minutes, Harley climaxed and Ivy felt Bruce was ready to orgasm due to Harley's pulsing insides squeezing his shaft. Ivy commanded Harley to pull him out and angle his member inside another container as he ejaculated inside. Harley rubbed her nose against his before she pulled him in for a rough kiss, sticking her tongue into his mouth.</p><p>After Harley and Bruce separated, Ivy commanded vines to lay Bruce on his back while she climbed on top of him. The vines lifted them up into the air and Ivy kissed him passionately while she rubbed her large breasts against his chest and bounced up and down his shaft. Bruce gazed at Ivy's face and was mesmerized by her long wavy red hair, stunning green eyes, small slightly upturned nose, full dark red lips and flawless skin. Meanwhile Ivy gazed at Bruce's face lovingly, stroking one hand through his shiny dark hair and tracing his nose and lips with her index finger. </p><p>Down below, Selina sat on her knees and Harley pulled her face against her crotch. Selina slid her tongue against Harley's clit, causing Harley's eyes to flutter and her heart rate to pick up. She put her hands through Selina's brunette hair and occasionally pulled her head to different parts of her pussy. After a few minutes, Harley felt herself close to another orgasm and pulled Selina up to her feet. Light diamond blue eyes gazed into emerald green eyes before their soft lips connected. After many seconds, Harley lowered herself to her knees so she could orally please Selina.</p><p>Within another 10 minutes, Ivy and Bruce climaxed simultaneously, with Bruce still inside her so she could enjoy the feeling of his warm seed filling her. An astoundingly powerful orgasm ran through Ivy's body and she collapsed against Bruce with her head nuzzled against his cheek. After Ivy regained her senses, she commanded vines to lower them to the ground and sat atop Bruce so that he could suck and lick her hardened pink nipples. She smiled as she watched his face pressed against her firm, large breasts.</p><p>Over the next two hours, Ivy, Harley and Selina took turns with Bruce and with each other in every position possible. By the time they were done, their bodies glistened in sweat and they panted heavily, having acquired five samples of Bruce's semen and two blood bags for Hugo Strange's experiments. Ivy straddled Bruce's pelvis as he laid on his back while Selina and Harley laid on their sides facing them. The three women drained Bruce of all his energy and he was putty in Ivy's hands.</p><p>Poison Ivy: Brucey, you promise you'll do anything I ask right?<br/>
Bruce Wayne: Of course Ivy. I'll do anything.<br/>
Poison Ivy: Darling, it makes me so happy to hear you say those words. I have some very special plans for us. For a start, I don't want you to call me Ivy anymore.<br/>
Bruce Wayne: What should I call you?<br/>
Poison Ivy: In Arkham Asylum I had a plant that projected a shadow that looked like your bat symbol (1). I realized that I could have everything I ever wanted by becoming a hero, like you. Now Gotham is falling for me just as you have. That plant was Epipremnum aureum, otherwise known as Queen Ivy. That is what you will call me, my love.<br/>
Bruce Wayne: As you wish, Queen Ivy.</p><p>Ivy felt her heart skip a beat when he uttered those words. A stunning smile spread across her lips as she felt intense joy. She leaned forward and whispered to Bruce the next phase of her plan as her eyes lit up with sinister intent.</p>
<hr/><p>Note:<br/>
(1) Batman: The Prey of Poison Ivy - Chapter 14</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Batgirl's Boyfriend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Comics characters</p><p>Lex Luthor was arrested after Batgirl successfully transmitted evidence to Metropolis PD that he was behind the attacks on Gotham, as well as other crimes committed as CEO of Lexcorp. Superman flew to the batcave in the evening and congratulated Batman and Batgirl, though it was clear that he wasn't too happy that Batman was in his city without his consent. After Superman left, Batman seduced Batgirl and they made love to celebrate their victory. Ivy gave Bruce a serum earlier in the day so that he would infect Batgirl with her toxins...</p><p>TWO DAYS LATER</p><p>WAYNE ENTERPRISES HEADQUARTERS - 9:00am</p><p>A press conference was being held outside the steps of the Wayne Enterprises building. Senior management and Board members stood on both sides of the podium facing toward the media and staff. Flashing lights illuminated the scene as photographers took pictures of Bruce Wayne making his way to the podium, dressed in a tailored black suit with a white dress shirt and black tie. A wide smile was plastered on his face as he shook hands with each of the senior management and Board members. He stood behind the podium and addressed the media and staff with the warmth of a charismatic leader.</p><p>Bruce Wayne: Thank you everyone for being here today for this momentous occasion. I'm here to announce that our outstanding CEO Lucius Fox has decided that he wants to... </p><p>Bruce gazed at Lucius with a friendly, teasing expression before continuing.</p><p>Bruce Wayne: how did you say it? "Enjoy life"? "Explore the world"? What idiot put those ideas into your head?</p><p>The media and staff laughed at Bruce's quip as he smiled at Lucius, who smiled back at him.</p><p>Bruce Wayne: No, but seriously. It is with a heavy heart that I am announcing that Lucius Fox is retiring as CEO of Wayne Enterprises. To say that he has done an outstanding job is an understatement. He took over Wayne Enterprises shortly after my parents passed away and turned it into a company that they would both be proud of. I will miss working with him dearly.</p><p>The media and staff clapped and cheered. Bruce and Lucius were genuinely happy about his retirement. Two days ago they were "persuaded" by Ivy that Lucius would enjoy the freedom of the retired lifestyle. </p><p>Bruce Wayne: Although I'm sad to see Lucius go, I'm happy to announce that we've found someone with amazing talent to replace him. She will be focused on leading our company into an exciting future. Everyone, please join me in welcoming our new CEO Pamela Isley.</p><p>The audience was in shock and clapped hesitantly in response to the announcement. Although Pamela Isley was repairing her reputation, it seemed inappropriate that she be named CEO of Wayne Enterprises. She was fired from the company years ago and there were others with more tenure and seniority that were more suitable to replace Lucius. </p><p>Pamela made her way to the podium wearing a dark grey pantsuit that perfectly fit her body with a white blouse and dark grey high heeled shoes. Bruce smiled at her, shook her hand and leaned forward to whisper in her ear.</p><p>Bruce Wayne: I believe in you. You're going to do great. </p><p>Pamela smiled sweetly at him and her nervousness faded away. After all, if she could conquer the Batman, she could do anything. She stood behind the podium and gazed out at the media and staff with an expression brimming with confidence.</p><p>Pamela Isley: Thank you Bruce. I'm incredibly grateful for the opportunity to follow in the footsteps of Lucius and will work tirelessly to continue his legacy. As many of you know, I began my career at Wayne Enterprises and made significant contributions to key projects including the development of our B1D1 vaccine and our clean energy initiatives. I was on track to achieve incredible success in my career, but then I lost my way. I made some big mistakes and learned some important lessons. I learned that true happiness only exists when you can spread happiness to others. That is why I am announcing that Wayne Enterprises is going to strengthen its commitment to improving our city, starting from within. We're going to raise salaries 10% for everyone except executive management and focus on our growth strategy to hire more Gothamites, especially those living in poor neighborhoods. We're also going to focus on reducing our carbon footprint and developing new clean energy technology to turn Gotham into a world-leading city.</p><p>The staff and media gave Pamela a thunderous ovation and she smiled at them. She had them eating out of the palm of her hands.</p><p>BATCAVE - 11:00pm</p><p>Ivy decided to spruce up the batcave with a variety of plants, flora and vines. Batgirl sat at the batcomputer studying Lex Luthor's files while Ivy leaned casually against the desk nearby, enjoying a red lentil soup that Alfred prepared for her.</p><p>Poison Ivy: I should have turned Alfred a long time ago. He can really cook... </p><p>Ivy looked over at Batgirl and could feel a sense of achievement emanating from her. Ivy spoke to Batgirl using a curious tone.</p><p>Poison Ivy: Did you find anything?<br/>
Batgirl: Check this out.</p><p>Batgirl pressed some keys on the batcomputer and schematics for a top secret fusion energy reactor appeared on the screen. Ivy squinted her eyes and studied the schematics carefully.</p><p>Poison Ivy: Hmmm... We're working on something similar at Wayne Enterprises in our clean energy division. It looks like Luthor filled in some gaps that we haven't solved yet, but he has some gaps that we've already solved. With these schematics, we should be able to push the technology forward much faster. Well done sweetheart.<br/>
Batgirl: Thank you, Queen Ivy.</p><p>Ivy sauntered toward Batgirl, leaned forward so they were face-to-face and captured her lips in a soft kiss. Ivy pulled her lips away from Batgirl and rubbed their noses together sensually. Batgirl leaned forward to initiate a kiss of her own, but Ivy placed her index finger on Batgirl's lips to stop her.</p><p>Batgirl: Queen Ivy, please...<br/>
Poison Ivy: Not until my Dark Knight arrives. In the meantime, it would make me very happy if you could find more Lexcorp technology that I can steal.<br/>
Batgirl: I'm on it. I won't let you down!<br/>
Poison Ivy: Good girl.</p><p>Thirty minutes later, the batmobile arrived and Batman leapt out, having successfully sabotaged a gas refinery as Ivy commanded. She stood 25 feet away with a dazzling smile across her lips and her hands rested on her hips while she waited for him to approach. Batman soaked in the sight of her gorgeous face and lush body as he quickly strode toward her. He lifted her up into the air before she leaned down and kissed him. He twirled her around two times before he gracefully placed her back on her feet. She grabbed his hand and led him to the batcomputer where Batgirl was busy cataloguing Lexcorp's technology.</p><p>Poison Ivy: Wayne Enterprises is going to take a big leap forward darling. We're going to integrate Lexcorp's prototypes into our new product offering.</p><p>Ivy knew Batman would normally be opposed to such an idea, so she gazed at him to see if his facial expression revealed any weakness in her hold over him. To her satisfaction, he turned to her and gave her a small smirk. Ivy smiled back at him and spoke seductively.</p><p>Poison Ivy: You've both done so well today, I think it's time for your reward. The last time I was here, I had a dream about the three of us (1). I think it's time to turn that dream into reality my loves. </p><p>Ivy commanded Batman and Batgirl to stand in front of her and soaked in the view of their tight, toned bodies. Her eyes lingered on the form of Batman. She put her arms over his shoulders, leaned forward to press her body against his in a warm embrace and gave him a long, soft kiss on his lips. After they separated, Ivy glanced over at Batgirl and gestured with her index finger to join them.</p><p>Batgirl swiftly made her way to Ivy. Ivy reached behind Batgirl's head and pulled her into a kiss. Ivy enjoyed the contrast between Batman's firm lips and Batgirl's soft lips. After they separated, Ivy formed a large bed comprised of thousands of plant tendrils, interwoven in an intricate fashion in the middle of the batcave. Batman laid on his back, his cape spread out underneath him. Ivy and Batgirl crawled over him and leaned down to kiss and lick his lips, cheeks and exposed chin. Ivy and Batgirl then kissed each other as Batman gazed longingly at them. Ivy took the initiative to unbuckle his utility belt and dropped it over the side of the bed. She pulled his pants and underwear down to his thighs. Ivy and Batgirl licked and sucked on his hardened member. Occasionally their tongues made contact, causing them to giggle and smile at each other.</p><p>After several minutes, Ivy pulled her tight-fitting leafy corset down to her knees and bent over on all fours so that her voluptuous breasts hung down. Batman sat up and made his way behind her. He spat on his fingers and applied the saliva to Ivy's pussy, though she was already extremely wet. He slid his penis inside her and Ivy felt him penetrating and filling her. Batman rocked his pelvis backward and forward and Ivy felt waves of pleasure as her temperature rose, causing her to moan hungrily. Batgirl crawled in front of Ivy and sat on her knees. She peppered Ivy with kisses as Ivy's head moved forward with every thrust in rhythm. Ivy stared into Batgirl's eyes and examined her face. Ivy reached out to the bottom of Batgirl's cowl near her rosy cheeks and slowly pulled her mask off.   </p><p>Poison Ivy: Such a beautiful creature. What's your name sweetheart?<br/>
Batgirl: Barbara... Barbara Gordon.</p><p>Ivy pulled Barbara in for a passionate kiss while the revelation of Batgirl's secret identity and Batman's cock pushed her quickly to orgasm. She slid off him and numbness consumed her body as she laid on her back, paralyzed from the intense satisfaction that she felt. </p><p>Barbara crawled over Ivy's body and Batman licked Barbara's pussy to warm her up. After a few minutes she was sufficiently wet and he slid his cock inside her. Barbara was pounded from behind while she leaned forward and kissed Ivy on the lips. After 10 minutes, Barbara was pushed to a climax and she moaned in excitement. Her body collapsed on top of Ivy and their breasts and toned bodies squished against each other.</p><p>Ivy rolled Barbara off her and commanded Batman to lay on his back. Ivy climbed on top of his cock while Batgirl climbed on top of his face. Batman felt intense pleasure as his manhood and tongue were enveloped and squeezed by their tight, wet insides. Batgirl and Ivy gazed into each other's eyes as they rode him. Eventually all three climaxed and laid with their bodies tangled together, panting heavily.</p><p>They showered together to clean themselves off. Afterwards, Ivy wore a silk robe that showcased her cleavage and long toned legs, Bruce wore dark blue briefs and Barbara wore a black tank top underneath a leather jacket and skin-tight blue jeans. Ivy and Bruce were getting ready to go to bed while Barbara strode toward her motorcycle when Ivy called out to her.</p><p>Poison Ivy: Barbara, sweetheart, where do you think you're going?<br/>
Barbara Gordon: I'm beat, Queen Ivy. I'm heading home for some shut-eye.</p><p>Ivy strode in front of Barbara and gazed at her with a disapproving expression. In spite of the fact that they just had sex, Ivy still harbored animosity toward Barbara after Batgirl stole Batman away from her and assaulted her, twice (2). She wanted to make Barbara suffer for those transgressions. Barbara quickly realized Ivy was displeased and spoke using an apologetic tone.</p><p>Barbara Gordon: I mean, after I pull some more files on Lexcorp's prototypes and prepare a dossier for your review.<br/>
Poison Ivy: That's my girl. Make sure that you scrub any information that ties back to Lexcorp. I want everything to look like it was my idea.<br/>
Barbara Gordon: I won't let you down, Queen Ivy.</p><p>Ivy smiled at Barbara before she walked away and grabbed Bruce's hand. They went upstairs to his bedroom while Barbara got back to work.</p><p>THREE MONTHS LATER</p><p>Wayne Enterprises held a series of events for their new products, and customers all over the world were incredibly excited. The value of Pamela Isley's stock options rose dramatically and suddenly she was among the wealthiest people in the world, only surpassed by her "boss" Bruce Wayne. She became the darling of the media and the public, with the rumor mill churning that she was dating Bruce Wayne and that soon they would announce their engagement. Pamela relished the adoration she was receiving, which only grew as she continued her work at nights with Catwoman, Harley, Batgirl and Batman. She even staged the kidnapping of Bruce Wayne and other hostages to rescue them for more publicity. She also continued to push Batgirl hard to use her magnificent mind to steal more technology to bolster Ivy's accomplishments as CEO of Wayne Enterprises.</p><p>MAZZOLA CAFE - 7:00pm</p><p>Barbara Gordon sat at a table across from a GCPD officer she had been dating for the past five months. She wore a black short-sleeve cashmere sweater and a grey skirt. Her boyfriend was 21 years old with a height of 5 feet, 10 inches tall. He had dark brunette hair parted on his left with bangs that fell over his forehead. He had slightly tanned skin, striking blue eyes, a mid-size roman shaped nose and medium lips. His physique was incredibly toned and muscular, built for speed and agility. He wore a tight light blue polo shirt and dark blue jeans. He gazed at Barbara who looked exhausted.</p><p>GCPD Officer: Babs, is everything ok? You look like you haven't been sleeping much.<br/>
Barbara Gordon: Well, that's because I haven't. I've been busy with work.<br/>
GCPD Officer: You've got a side gig? Because the library closes at 5:00pm.</p><p>Barbara kicked herself for being so careless. She wasn't able to focus with the sleep deprivation and was making uncharacteristic mistakes. To top it all off, she was feeling irritable because Ivy reprimanded her last night for not "doing a good enough job".</p><p>Barbara Gordon: Something like that.<br/>
GCPD Officer: Ok. Do you want to talk about it?<br/>
Barbara Gordon: Not really, it's none of your business.<br/>
GCPD Officer: I see... Hey, have you been following the news recently?<br/>
Barbara Gordon: A little bit. Anything interesting?<br/>
GCPD Officer: I just think it's crazy how everyone is bowing down to Pamela Isley. Like they completely forgot all the terrible things she's done in the past.<br/>
Barbara Gordon: She apologized for those mistakes and she's been doing a lot of good recently.<br/>
GCPD Officer: I think something weird is going on. I don't trust Isley. She's known for manipulating people with her toxins.<br/>
Barbara Gordon: What the fuck do you know about her? It sounds like you're ready to arrest her when she's done nothing wrong!<br/>
GCPD Officer: Whoa, I'm just giving my opinion. You mentioned a while ago that you didn't trust her, why the sudden change?<br/>
Barbara Gordon: I've seen what she's done the past few months and I think she's a wonderful woman! Maybe you should take a look in the mirror before you cast aspersions on other people!<br/>
GCPD Officer: Babs, this isn't like you. What's going on?<br/>
Barbara Gordon: You know what, fuck you man! I don't know what your problem is, but you're really living up to your name. You are a Dick!!</p><p>Barbara stood up from her seat staring daggers at Dick Grayson before she stormed out of the restaurant. The other patrons watched the scene unfold and murmured to each other. Dick wore an apologetic expression as he gazed at the onlookers before he left the premises. He walked out the entrance and looked around, but couldn't find Barbara anywhere. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. In his short tenure as a police officer in Gotham City, Dick had seen this type of behavior before... from drug addicts.</p><p>OUTSIDE BARBARA GORDON'S APARTMENT - 7:30pm</p><p>Dick Grayson sat in his Ford Mustang parked a block down the road from Barbara's apartment. He was concerned about her behavior and wanted to see what she was up to during the night. He watched her walk out of her apartment complex and climb on her motorcycle before she drove off. He made sure to tail her from a fair distance away, but not so far away to lose sight of the motorcycle.</p><p>Eventually she drove across the Gotham City Bridge and through the outskirts of Gotham. Dick kept his car further back because traffic was thinner and it was easier for him to be spotted by Barbara. A suspicion grew in Dick's mind as he followed the windy road surrounded by forest. </p><p>FLASHBACK</p><p>FOUR YEARS AGO</p><p>The Flying Graysons were famous in Gotham City for their travelling acrobat show. John and Mary Grayson, Dick's parents, were scheduled to perform the night that Dick overheard two gangsters working for Tony Zucco attempting to extort protection money from the circus owner. Dick was concerned, but figured it would be best to mind his own business. Later on in the day, the trapeze from which Dick's parents were swinging snapped, sending them to their deaths. An investigation revealed that the trapeze wires were sabotaged with acid, and Dick knew immediately that it was the work of the mob.</p><p>Dick was visited by Bruce Wayne, who attended the event with Vicki Vale when the acrobats were murdered. He recently began fighting crime as the Batman and felt a kinship toward the teenager. Dick decided to exact his revenge, wearing a balaclava when he snuck into Tony Zucco's home. He beat Zucco with Escrima Sticks he was gifted from a martial arts performer when Batman stopped him from dealing the killing blow. </p><p>The Dark Knight brought him to his batmobile and drove him to the batcave. They sat in the car when Batman spoke.</p><p>Batman: You may not understand this yet, but you'll thank me for stopping you.<br/>
Dick Grayson: What do you know about it? My parents were killed! Murdered right in front of my eyes and I had the chance to bring their killer to justice!<br/>
Batman: I know exactly what you're going through and believe me when I say that killing isn't justice.</p><p>Suddenly Batman removed his cowl, revealing his solemn face as he gazed at the teenager.</p><p>Dick Grayson: Bruce?<br/>
Bruce Wayne: I saw my parents murdered in front of me too. I wanted to kill the person responsible, but then I realized that I was no better than him if I did. The cycle of killing would just continue round and round. I want to put a stop to it, and I think you do too.</p><p>Dick Grayson considered his words for a long time. They sat in the car quietly for at least 10 minutes before Dick looked at him with a determined expression.</p><p>PRESENT DAY</p><p>OUTSKIRTS OF GOTHAM - 7:50pm</p><p>Dick's instincts told him that Barbara Gordon was Batgirl and that something had gone terribly wrong. His mind quickly made the connection between Pamela Isley taking over Wayne Enterprises, rumors she was dating Bruce Wayne and Barbara's sudden change in her attitude towards Isley. Dick suspected that they were under Poison Ivy's control and that he would somehow have to break them out of it.</p><p>POISON IVY'S HIDEOUT - 7:50pm</p><p>Ivy's hideout was nestled in a forest in the outskirts of Gotham City. The building had a modern design, with large tinted windows on the first floor and smaller tinted windows along the second floor. The building was oddly shaped because it was built around the trees of the forest, constructed of light grey bricks from recycled materials for the walls and dark grey concrete slabs for the roof. The main floor of the building was a large, open space containing Ivy's plants and vines, workstations and laboratory equipment. </p><p>Ivy and Catwoman were engaged in a heated discussion. Batman held Catwoman's arms behind her back while she squirmed to be set free. Ivy stood a couple of feet in front of her wearing an angry expression while Harley stood by her side. Ivy could have easily ordered Catwoman to stop struggling, but she enjoyed watching Catwoman's sexy body wiggle as she was held in her lover's strong arms. </p><p>Poison Ivy: You had no right Selina!<br/>
Catwoman: I'm a thief, I don't care what's right!<br/>
Poison Ivy: The public suspects that you stole the painting and they're demanding your head! Don't you see how this makes us look bad?<br/>
Catwoman: Just tell them it wasn't me! I didn't leave a trace of evidence!<br/>
Poison Ivy: That's why they think you did it! No other thief is that good!</p><p>Catwoman stopped squirming and gave Ivy a small smile. Ivy couldn't help but admire Selina. Ivy could have commanded Catwoman to stop thieving, but Ivy liked that side of her: taking what she wanted, when she wanted. Perhaps they were more alike than she cared to admit. She sauntered to within inches of Catwoman's face and gazed at her with a lustful look in her eyes. Catwoman licked her lips in anticipation.</p><p>Poison Ivy: You're a bad woman, Selina. You're in dire need of punishment.<br/>
Catwoman: What are you going to do to me?</p><p>Ivy reached for the silver ring on Catwoman's costume and began unzipping and stripping away her outfit. Ivy smiled as she realized that Catwoman wasn't wearing any underwear...</p><p>BATCAVE - 8:00pm</p><p>Dick Grayson stealthily made his way into the batcave, unaware that Batman was preoccupied elsewhere. Fortunately the security system didn't view him as a threat. Dick appreciated that Bruce trusted him enough that he could enter Batman's secret lair of his own volition.</p><p>Dick saw Batgirl sitting at the batcomputer gathering information on a notorious textile company headquartered in Gotham. Dick made his way to Batman's armory where the antidotes were stored. He suspected that Batman would have found an antidote for Ivy's toxins, and quickly searched until he found one labelled "Pheromones Counteragent". He could only hope that the efficacy was strong enough.</p><p>Dick silently approached Batgirl from behind. He was ten feet away when she suddenly turned in her chair to confront her stalker. Her eyes opened wide when she realized it was Dick Grayson. She quickly narrowed her eyes and spoke to him using an icy tone.</p><p>Batgirl: I should have taken you down the moment you started talking shit about Queen Ivy.<br/>
Dick Grayson: Queen Ivy? Do you hear yourself? You're being manipulated by her toxins. Just let me give you the antidote and you'll be fixed up in no time.<br/>
Batgirl: Fuck that. The only person who will need fixing up is you. </p><p>Batgirl stood up from the chair and Dick shifted his weight to lower his center of gravity. Both of them stood in their fighting stances ready to do battle.</p>
<hr/><p>Notes:</p><p>(1) Batman: The Prey of Poison Ivy - Chapter 10<br/>
(2) Batman: The Prey of Poison Ivy - Chapters 9 and 14</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Breaking Ivy's Hold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Comics characters</p><p>POISON IVY'S HIDEOUT - 8:00pm</p><p>After Selina Kyle was stripped naked, Bruce Wayne, Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn quickly undressed. Ivy and Bruce kissed each other passionately while their bodies pressed tightly together. Harley Quinn and Selina Kyle were seated on their knees behind Ivy. Harley held Selina's stunning dark brunette hair tightly with her right hand so she could control the movement of Selina's head. Harley spoke playfully to her.</p><p>Harley Quinn: Kitty, it's time for your treat!</p><p>Harley pushed Selina's head forward so that her nose and mouth were swallowed between Ivy's butt cheeks. Selina reveled in the feeling of Ivy's soft skin and the wonderful scent of jasmine that filled her nostrils. She felt compelled to lick Ivy's asshole, which tasted slightly on the earthy side, but Selina didn't mind. Bruce slipped his tongue into Ivy's mouth, causing her to moan and rub her body vigorously against him as she was penetrated in two places simultaneously. Bruce enjoyed the feeling of her firm breasts being squeezed against his chest and the taste of strawberries from her lips and saliva.</p><p>Several minutes later, Ivy broke off the kiss, leaned forward and pushed her ass out while she kissed Bruce's chest and stomach. Selina's face was shoved further into Ivy's ass until she had trouble breathing. Harley finally released the hold on her head and Selina pulled back, gasping for air. Ivy turned around and gently lifted Selina's head to pull her to her feet. Ivy gazed into her eyes and spoke seductively.</p><p>Poison Ivy: Harley and I are going to have some fun. I want you and Brucey to put on a show for us.</p><p>Bruce strode up to Selina and pulled her into a deep kiss before gently laying her down on her back. Ivy sat on the ground and spread her legs before she gestured to Harley to join her. Harley quickly strode over to Ivy and dropped to her knees between Ivy's legs. Harley began licking inside Ivy's thighs while Bruce kissed and licked Selina's naked body.</p><p>Within the span of a few minutes, Harley enthusiastically licked Ivy's clitoris and pussy while Bruce slid his cock back and forth inside Selina. Ivy ran her hands through the top of Harley's golden hair and played with her pigtails as Ivy shifted her gaze between Harley, Bruce and Selina. She mentally commanded Bruce and Harley to pick up the tempo, causing Selina and herself to moan louder and louder. </p><p>After about 10 minutes, Ivy switched positions with Harley and Selina climbed on top of Bruce. Ivy licked Harley's pussy and Selina rode Bruce in a synchronized rhythm. Harley enjoyed the feeling of Ivy's soft tongue sliding against her clit while Bruce enjoyed the wet, warm feeling of Selina's insides squeezing his manhood. It wasn't long until all four of them were struck by powerful orgasms.</p><p>After a few moments, Ivy caught her breath, stood up and mentally commanded Bruce to lift Selina to her feet. Ivy strode over to them with a dark smile plastered across her face as she spoke to Selina using a cold tone.</p><p>Poison Ivy: I hope you enjoyed that sweetheart, because you certainly won't enjoy what comes next.</p><p>Ivy commanded her vines to tightly wrap around Selina's arms, legs and torso before she relinquished control of Selina's mind. Selina's expression quickly changed from lustful to enraged. She attempted to attack Ivy, but was unable to escape the vines that restrained her. Ivy and Selina glared at each other.</p><p>Poison Ivy: Did you really think that you could steal Batman from me and attack me without consequences? (1) I've been waiting for the right time to make you suffer. I figured I would let you have Bruce before I exacted my revenge. I want you to really feel the contrast between the pleasure and the pain, sweetheart. </p><p>The vines constricted Selina, causing her to cry out. She gazed toward Bruce and spoke to him in a desperate tone.</p><p>Selina Kyle: Bat, snap out of it!</p><p>Bruce walked behind Ivy, put his arms around her stomach and nuzzled his face against her cheek. Ivy smiled while she enjoyed the feeling of her lover caressing her body. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply while she rubbed her back and ass against him. She gazed at Selina with a satisfied expression and spoke with confidence.</p><p>Poison Ivy: Bruce is mine. I wanted you to be the first to know that in a few months, I'll be Pamela Isley Wayne.</p><p>Selina screamed loudly and lurched forward against the vines before being held back. Ivy sauntered toward her wearing a sinister smile before she playfully flicked Selina's nose with her index finger.</p><p>Poison Ivy: And you're going to be my pet kitty. You'll be my thief and friend with benefits. Maybe if I'm ever feeling charitable again, I'll let you have some fun with Bruce.<br/>
Selina Kyle: When I get free, you're going to wish that you never betrayed me, you psycho bitch!<br/>
Poison Ivy: Psycho bitch? Sweetheart, I've got a clean bill of health from Doctor Strange. Speaking of which, I convinced him that he could also use the DNA of a beautiful, intelligent, strong woman. Guess who I volunteered?</p><p>Selina spat at Ivy, successfully spraying her face with saliva. Ivy wore an irritated expression before she wiped her face with her hand. She roughly stroked the palm of her wet hand against Selina's nose and the rest of her face, causing her skin to glisten under the lights. After Ivy was finished, she squeezed Selina's cheeks, forcing her lips into a pout. Ivy leaned forward so their faces were inches apart and whispered sinisterly to her.</p><p>Poison Ivy: You're in for a long night, Selina. I'm going to take some samples of your blood and ova. But don't worry, tomorrow morning you'll be under my spell again.</p><p>A vine began to work its way slowly up the inside of Selina's thigh until it reached her crotch. She narrowed her eyes in defiance at Ivy, who gazed back at her with one eyebrow raised in a haughty manner. Selina couldn't help but gasp as the vine worked its way inside her. Another vine with a long, sharp thorn slithered toward her. Selina let out a small groan as it stung her upper arm and began to slowly draw her blood.</p><p>Ivy stepped away from Selina and commanded more vines to wrap around her until she was encased in a cocoon. She was lifted up in the air near the top of the ceiling, where she would stay for the rest of the night while Ivy's vines extracted samples of her DNA.</p><p>BATCAVE - 8:10pm  </p><p>Dick Grayson dodged a punch from Batgirl before he was kicked in the stomach causing him to stumble backwards. She quickly dashed toward him, jumping on his shoulders so his head was trapped between her thighs against her pelvis. She flipped backwards, causing him to fly through the air. He executed a flawless forward roll along the ground to avoid taking any damage. He quickly shifted his weight in a crouched position so that he could see her next move.</p><p>Dick Grayson: Babs, you need to stop. Think about it, how did I get in here if I was a threat? Bruce set his security protocols to grant me access, or else I would have been toast.<br/>
Batgirl: Bruce was obviously wrong, because you've made it perfectly clear that you hate Queen Ivy!</p><p>Batgirl threw an electrified batarang at Dick that he easily dodged, but she anticipated the move so that he would be distracted while she threw her bolas at him. They wrapped around his ankles, but he contorted his body so that he landed on his hands and launched himself in the air where he untangled the bolas mid-flip and threw them back at Batgirl. Her eyes widened as they flew at her, but she was able to dodge out of the way at the last second. She turned to look for Dick but he disappeared.</p><p>Batgirl: If you think you can hide from me you're sorely mistaken!</p><p>Batgirl activated the thermal lenses in her eyes, and spotted Dick hanging up in the ceiling. Dick knew Batman's equipment and anticipated the move. He quickly dropped from his position and threw explosive gel on the ground in front of Batgirl, causing a massive flash of light that temporarily blinded her. As she put her hands over her face, Dick launched himself toward her and grabbed her. He reached under her chin and pulled her costume outward to gain access to her neck and quickly injected her with the antidote.</p><p>She kneed him hard in the groin, causing him to cry out in pain while he fell to the ground. Batgirl stalked toward him, her feelings of rage quickly turning to guilt and sadness as her mind cleared. She dropped to her knees by his side and stroked his shoulder and face.</p><p>Batgirl: Dick, I'm so sorry.<br/>
Dick Grayson: Babs, are you ok?<br/>
Batgirl: Well, I want to kill that fucking Ivy so I think I'm back to normal.<br/>
Dick Grayson: Heh. Good.<br/>
Batgirl: What about you? Is there anything I can do to help?</p><p>Dick thought for a second and gave Batgirl a mischievous smile. She looked at him inquisitively. She had seen that look before and had an idea of what was going through his mind.</p><p>Dick Grayson: Well, you could always kiss it better.</p><p>Batgirl gave him a small smile and playfully punched his arm. She stood up, offered him a hand and helped him back to his feet. They gazed into each other's eyes before she leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss. Eventually she broke it off and looked at him curiously.</p><p>Batgirl: I have so many questions. First, how did you know about the batcave?<br/>
Dick Grayson: Heh. It's a bit of a long story...</p><p>Batgirl sat at the batcomputer while Dick recounted the death of his parents and his quest for justice. He talked about how Bruce mentored him for over a year before he left for Asia to continue his training. Originally he wanted to be Batman's partner and even came up with the moniker of Robin to help protect Gotham City. Bruce was against it at first, but warmed to the idea under the condition that Dick would seek out the greatest fighters in the world to learn from, just as Bruce did years ago. Upon his return to Gotham, Dick decided that he wanted to walk his own path and pursue justice legitimately, so he joined the GCPD.</p><p>Batgirl told Dick about her past, including her time as the Oracle and how she became Batgirl. She talked about her partnership with Batman and a realization dawned on Dick.</p><p>Dick Grayson: Bruce is the man you've been seeing casually for a while, isn't he?<br/>
Batgirl: Yeah. Are you upset?<br/>
Dick Grayson: Bruce is like an older brother to me, so yeah I kind of am.<br/>
Batgirl: I understand...<br/>
Dick Grayson: We can deal with this later. Right now we need to figure out how to get him the antidote.<br/>
Batgirl: I have an idea. </p><p>Batgirl entered some keys in the batcomputer and activated the communicator.</p><p>Batgirl: Alfred. Could you come down to the batcave for a second? I need your help with something.</p><p>Alfred made his way down the staircase before Batgirl distracted him and Dick administered the cure for Ivy's toxins. After Alfred's mind cleared, the three of them devised a plan on how they would break Ivy's spell over Bruce.</p><p>THE NEXT DAY</p><p>POISON IVY'S HIDEOUT - 6:00am</p><p>Ivy, Harley and Bruce entered the main living area after a night of amazing sex. Ivy commanded her vines to lower the unconscious Selina Kyle to the floor and release her. Ivy smiled darkly as she gazed down at Selina's beautiful face and lush naked body, which was paler than normal due to the lack of blood. Ivy reached down and gently lifted Selina's head before their soft lips connected in a deep kiss. After their faces separated, Selina's eyes slowly opened and Ivy spoke to her seductively.</p><p>Poison Ivy: You're going to be a good kitty, aren't you sweetheart?<br/>
Selina Kyle: Yes, Queen Ivy.<br/>
Poison Ivy: Good. I want my kitty nice and rested for tonight. I want you and Brucey to steal a very expensive diamond that we're going to put in my engagement ring. It'll be your first gift to me. How does that sound Selina?<br/>
Selina Kyle: Purrfect.</p><p>A stunning smile quickly spread across Ivy's lips, along with a gleam in her eyes. She gave Bruce and Selina instructions to pull off the heist in the evening before ordering them to head home.    </p><p>WAYNE MANOR - 7:00am</p><p>Bruce Wayne arrived at the manor and changed into a tailored suit before Alfred convinced him to drink some coffee to boost his energy. As Bruce took sips, his mind began to break free from Ivy's influence and his anger grew. He was tempted to find her and throw her into a holding cell in the batcave, but he knew that it would only focus unwanted attention on him if she mysteriously disappeared. He looked at Alfred with a grateful expression as his rage slowly began to subside.</p><p>Alfred Pennyworth: Sir, I'm glad to see you're back, courtesy of Master Dick and Miss Gordon.<br/>
Bruce Wayne: How did Dick get involved?<br/>
Alfred Pennyworth: Apparently they've been seeing each other for quite some time.<br/>
Bruce Wayne: So he was the GCPD officer that she was talking about. (2)<br/>
Alfred Pennyworth: I'm surprised that you didn't know.<br/>
Bruce Wayne: I didn't want to pry into Barbara's affairs. If I'm being honest, I don't think I wanted to know who she was dating either.<br/>
Alfred Pennyworth: Well they will be more than happy to help you take down that wretched Ivy.<br/>
Bruce Wayne: There's someone I have to see first.</p><p>Bruce grabbed the keys to his Lamborghini Sián Roadster and departed toward his destination.</p><p>APARTMENT COMPLEX - 7:30am</p><p>Bruce knocked on the door of the apartment several times before it opened, revealing an exhausted Selina Kyle. She wore a white tank top and blue lounge shorts. Her gorgeous short dark brunette hair was messy and she gazed at Bruce with a surprised look. In her mind, she spent the night fighting and running from the police after a robbery went bad. Her guard was up thinking Bruce wanted to confront her about it.</p><p>Selina Kyle: Do you know what time it is? If you wanted to lecture me, you could have at least waited...</p><p>Bruce gently placed both hands on the sides of her face and pulled her into a deep kiss. Selina was pleasantly surprised by the turn of events and lowered her defenses while he carefully injected the antidote into the side of her neck. He quickly broke off the kiss to avoid her biting down on his lip, but she still managed to push him away roughly before she placed her hand on the side of her neck and glared at him.</p><p>Selina Kyle: You bastard!</p><p>Bruce watched her expression quickly shift from anger to confusion to rage within the span of a few seconds. He gazed at her sympathetically, having gone through the same sequence of emotions back at the manor. Selina's eyes filled with resolve.</p><p>Selina Kyle: I'm going to kill that bitch!<br/>
Bruce Wayne: As much as I would like to see that happen, I need her to relinquish her control over Wayne Enterprises.<br/>
Selina Kyle: She can't be CEO of your company if she's dead.<br/>
Bruce Wayne: You know that can't happen Selina.<br/>
Selina Kyle: Or maybe you don't want it to happen. You've always had a soft spot for her.<br/>
Bruce Wayne: We can take her down the right way. Her plants are her weakness. She sees them as her own children and we can exploit that.</p><p>Selina realized that Bruce was right. She knew that Ivy did much worse to him, yet he never lost sight of his moral code. A part of her admired that side of him, a side that she knew was dormant within herself. She looked at him with a tinge of sadness and he quickly strode toward her. He lifted her chin with his hand so that her emerald green eyes were gazing into his diamond blue eyes.</p><p>Bruce Wayne: I love you, Cat.<br/>
Selina Kyle: I love you too, Bat.</p><p>They kissed passionately for a long time before their lips separated. Selina was reinvigorated.</p><p>Selina Kyle: We'll do things your way, but I expect a big reward from you when this is over.<br/>
Bruce Wayne: Fair enough.<br/>
Selina Kyle: Good. Let's get that psycho bitch!</p>
<hr/><p>Notes:</p><p>(1) Batman: The Prey of Poison Ivy - Chapter 14<br/>
(2) Batman: Femme Fatales - Chapter 3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. End of the Sirens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Comics characters</p><p>BATCAVE - 9:00pm</p><p>Batman and Catwoman stood beside each other in front of Batgirl and Dick Grayson. They were planning how they would take down Poison Ivy and free Harley Quinn. Fortunately, they received orders from Ivy in the early morning to steal a multi-million dollar diamond and rendezvous with her in the late evening, so she was unaware that they were no longer under her control. Batman spoke to them using a serious tone.</p><p>Batman: Catwoman and I will deal with Ivy and Quinn. The two of you keep watch over Gotham.<br/>
Batgirl: You're going to fight Harley and Ivy with her and not us?<br/>
Catwoman: If I recall correctly, the last time Ivy was defeated was when you teamed up with me, or does that brilliant mind of yours only function sporadically? (1)<br/>
Batgirl: I perfectly remember that we had to fight both Batman and Ivy because of you. (2)<br/>
Catwoman: Listen you little brat...<br/>
Batgirl: Brat? I'm not even eight years younger than you. Don't blame me if you didn't age gracefully.</p><p>Catwoman narrowed her eyes and began to stalk toward Batgirl when her arm was grabbed firmly by Batman. She glared at him briefly, but was drawn to his handsome, stoic expression. Catwoman's eyes lit up with mischief and she spoke to Batman in a playful tone.</p><p>Catwoman: I was just going to teach her a few things... </p><p>Batgirl blew a raspberry and Catwoman glared at her before Batman continued his earlier train of thought.</p><p>Batman: Dick, you'll need a costume.</p><p>Batman pressed a button on a remote control and a round glass wardrobe rose from the ground next to where the batsuits were stored. Held inside was a black suit with a blue bird logo emblazoned on the chest with long, diagonal wings that stretched across the shoulders and around the back where the lines intersected. The bottom half of the suit was also black with blue accents around the calves. The costume was completed by black gloves and boots. The thin material of the costume was the same as Batman and Batgirl's outfits and contained the same technology to protect against knives and bullets. A black domino mask shaped like a bird head on the bridge of the nose and wings on the sides sat perched above the rest of the outfit next to a pair of Escrima Sticks. Dick was in awe of the costume and spoke to Bruce in a fascinated tone.</p><p>Dick Grayson: No way. How did you know?<br/>
Batman: You left some of your sketchbook drawings of the suit open when we were training one day. I assumed that you meant for me to see it?<br/>
Dick Grayson: Are you kidding? I would have been embarrassed if I thought you saw them.<br/>
Batman: Actually, I thought they were pretty good.</p><p>Dick Grayson grabbed the costume and left Batman with the two women to suit up. Catwoman decided to be the first to break the awkward silence.</p><p>Catwoman: So Batgirl, are you and Dick an item?<br/>
Batgirl: What's it to you?<br/>
Catwoman: Really? You're seriously asking that question? I know what's been going on between you and the Bat, honey.<br/>
Batgirl: Jealous?<br/>
Catwoman: Don't flatter yourself. The Bat and I are kindred spirits. We don't have any interest in tying each other down, unless it's in bed.<br/>
Batman: Enough! Like it or not, we're a team now and we have to work together.</p><p>Dick Grayson emerged from the change room. His costume accentuated every muscle of his athletic physique, as if it was painted on. Batgirl's face quickly turned a shade of red and she had to stop herself from leering at him. Meanwhile Catwoman sauntered over to him and pointedly looked him up and down. She spoke in a teasing tone of voice.</p><p>Catwoman: Well, I must say that at least you have good taste in men, Batgirl. Perhaps we could make a trade for a day? You get Bruce and I get Dick.<br/>
Batgirl: Grow up, Selina.</p><p>Batgirl noticed that her boyfriend was enjoying Catwoman's flirty banter while he gazed at her beautiful face and body. Batgirl quickly made her way to him and gave him a smile. She asked him a question, partially out of curiosity but mostly to distract him from Selina.</p><p>Batgirl: So Dick, what are you going to call yourself?<br/>
Dick Grayson: Well, Superman visited the batcave once and told us about the legend of an orphan Kryptonian who fought for justice. His name was Nightwing and I thought it would be fitting.<br/>
Batgirl: I like it.   </p><p>After several minutes of discussing their plans for patrol, Nightwing and Batgirl sped off toward Gotham City in their motorcycles while Batman and Catwoman prepared for their fight with Ivy.</p><p>POISON IVY'S HIDEOUT - 10:00pm</p><p>Batman and Catwoman walked through the entrance of the building, electing to take a direct approach to attack Ivy. They assumed that she would be aware her control over them was severed as soon as she saw them, but it was preferable to attempting to sneak into the building in the middle of a forest where her plants were keeping watch. Both Batman and Catwoman wore full face masks that covered their noses and mouths to protect against Ivy's spores and pheromones.</p><p>Ivy and Harley stood in the middle of the living area when they turned to look at Batman and Catwoman. Ivy greeted them with a smile, but her expression quickly changed to a look of fear as she realized they were no longer under her control. She narrowed her eyes and spoke with a voice dripping with fright while she stepped backwards behind Harley, using her as a human shield.</p><p>Poison Ivy: Harl, they're here to hurt me!</p><p>Harley's eyes grew wide and she quickly shifted her posture into a defensive stance facing Batman and Catwoman.</p><p>Harley Quinn: I'll never let them hurt ya Red! Stay back!</p><p>Vines lashed out at Batman and Catwoman, but they cut through all of them. Within seconds, Harley found herself surrounded by the couple. Catwoman feigned an attack to distract Harley while Batman grabbed her from behind, restraining her arms. Catwoman moved in fast while Harley squirmed in Batman's grip and injected her with the antidote.</p><p>More vines attacked and wrapped around Batman and Catwoman, while Harley fell to her knees, holding her head. Ivy was focused on restraining Batman and Catwoman, but she was suddenly startled by the vicious scream that was unleashed by her best friend/lover.</p><p>Harley Quinn: RED?!! WHAT. THE. FUCKING. HELL!</p><p>Batman and Catwoman freed themselves while Ivy gazed at Harley with a pained expression. She had only ever seen Harley this mad once and never wanted that rage to be directed toward her. Ivy trembled, knowing that her well-laid plans were crumbling apart.</p><p>Poison Ivy: Harl, I did it to protect you. You can't keep away from the Joker and...<br/>
Harley Quinn: Ya don't get to use that as an excuse, Red! I should have known. Ya got narcissistic, histrionic and obsessive-compulsive personality disorders!<br/>
Poison Ivy: Spare me the psycho babble Harl!</p><p>Harley stared daggers at Ivy while Batman strode toward her. Ivy turned her head to face him, her eyes burning with anger. She shouted at him desperately.</p><p>Poison Ivy: Don't come any closer Batman! There are so many ways I could hurt you if you try anything!<br/>
Batman: It's over Ivy. You're going to resign from Wayne Enterprises and leave Gotham for good.<br/>
Poison Ivy: The hell I will! I can easily tell everyone that Bruce Wayne is Batman and they will believe me!<br/>
Catwoman: You do that and I'll burn every plant of yours to the ground.<br/>
Harley Quinn: And I'll help!</p><p>Ivy's expression turned to dismay as she turned to speak to Harley with a betrayed tone.</p><p>Poison Ivy: You'd do that Harl? You'd help Batman and Catwoman hurt the only one who really loves you?<br/>
Harley Quinn: Ya ain't my friend or lover no more Red!</p><p>The gravity of her failure hit Poison Ivy like a ton of bricks falling down on her. Her eyes glistened as tears threatened to drop down her face. Her shoulders slumped and her head hung low. Batman felt a tinge sympathy for Ivy and fought against his urge to comfort her as she spoke to him in a sad, defeated tone.</p><p>Poison Ivy: Darling, what do you want me to do?</p><p>LATER THAT EVENING</p><p>BARBARA GORDON'S APARTMENT - 1:00am</p><p>Batgirl and Nightwing stopped several muggings, broke up half a dozen drug deals and stopped a shipment of illegal contraband at the docks. In between the breaks in their patrol, they flirted and made out repeatedly. Batgirl suggested that they go back to her place and grab a drink before calling it a night. As soon as she opened the balcony door, their pent up desire for each other exploded. They embraced each other and kissed passionately.</p><p>They made their way to the bedroom, stripping each other's costumes off along the way. Dick Grayson enjoyed the view of Barbara Gordon's firm ass as she sauntered toward her bed. She turned around, showing him her toned body and firm medium-sized breasts with round perky pink nipples. Dick was mesmerized by her long, straight auburn hair, pale skin, almond-shaped green eyes, upturned nose and full lips spread into a dazzling smile. Barbara drank in the sight of Dick's muscular, athletic physique and handsome face while she gestured to him with her index finger.</p><p>They kissed softly before Dick playfully pushed her onto the bed so she was laying on her back. Dick got down on his knees and put his head between Barbara's legs as they hung off the edge of the bed. Barbara closed her eyes and began breathing heavily while he kissed and licked her pussy. She smiled as he slipped his tongue inside her and made circular motions.</p><p>After nearly 10 minutes, Barbara felt she was close to climaxing, so she lifted Dick's head and roughly pulled him onto the bed. She laid him on his back and began sucking and licking his member. Dick enjoyed the feeling of her warm, wet mouth and soft tongue running along his shaft while he watched her head bob up and down. He put his hands softly through her hair and moaned as she worked him faster and faster making sexy slurping sounds.</p><p>Dick eventually felt himself building to an orgasm and gently grabbed Barbara's face. She climbed on top of him and straddled his hips while she leaned down and kissed him passionately. She reached toward her nightstand, pulled out a condom and stretched it out over his hardened seven inch penis. She rubbed him against her pussy lips before she slid him inside her. She bounced up and down his shaft while he enjoyed the view of her breasts jiggling and her immensely satisfied facial expression. He ran his fingers along the muscles of her stomach and her belly button while he gazed into her eyes.</p><p>After 15 minutes, both Barbara and Dick felt overcome with pleasure and hit their climax. Their muscles contracted and Dick reached his arms around Barbara's back and pulled her down so she was laying on top of him. Her firm breasts squeezed against his chiseled pectoral muscles and their hard bodies pressed tightly against each other. They smiled at each other before they began the next round of their love making.</p><p>APARTMENT BEDROOM - 1:15am</p><p>A beautiful woman with short brunette hair and flawless pale skin stood naked near her bedroom window. Her toned body and large breasts were illuminated by the evening light as she finished tying a rope around the post near the foot of her bed. She gave the rope a tug to confirm it was taut while she licked her lips. Her emerald green eyes held a mischievous glint as she gazed at her lover, laying spread-eagled on his back with his wrists and ankles tied by the rope to the posts of her bed. She drank in the sight of his toned, muscular body, dark hair, handsome face and large cock for a few moments before she sauntered to his left near the edge of the bed. The man gazed lustfully at the woman as she approached his side, listening intently when she spoke to him in a seductive tone.</p><p>Selina Kyle: I've dreamt of this moment for a long time Bat, having you completely at my mercy...</p><p>Her eyes lit up with mischief as she reached down to the floor and grabbed her whip. She swayed her hips gracefully like a belly dancer while she swung her whip in a circular motion above her head. Bruce watched her movements, his eyes burning with desire as his hardened member rose into the air, standing vertically for a brief second. The motion did not go unnoticed by Selina. She gave him a knowing smirk before she snapped the whip against her lover's chest. Bruce instantly felt a stinging sensation as the end of the whip made contact and retracted. He was astonished by Selina's control of the whip, which avoided causing any lasting pain or even a cut on his skin though she swung the whip at full speed. She lashed him several more times, enjoying the sounds of his grunts and the view of his bound, writhing body.     </p><p>She presented him with a stunning smile before she discarded the whip and crawled on all fours on the bed on top of him. Bruce was captivated by her gorgeous face, dark brunette hair and amazing body as she leaned over him. She traced her fingers along his face, neck and chest before she leaned down and licked his face. Her tongue worked its way up his chin, lips and into his mouth. </p><p>After she broke off the kiss, she rubbed the tip of her nose softly against his nose while she gazed hungrily into his eyes. Bruce writhed against the ropes in a feeble attempt to escape his bonds so he could embrace her and feel his hands running along her tight skin. Selina enjoyed watching him struggle, her nipples were so hard they could cut glass.</p><p>Selina climbed off the bed, opened up a drawer in her dresser and pulled out a ball gag. She leaned over Bruce's face and pushed it against his lips while he resisted opening his mouth. Selina spoke to him in a playful tone.</p><p>Selina Kyle: We had an agreement lover. You promised me a big reward for helping you take down Ivy and I'm going to collect. (3)</p><p>Bruce realized she was right. He opened his mouth so she could gag him and lifted his head so she could secure the strap. When she was finished, Selina gazed down at Bruce and felt an overwhelming sensation of arousal. She never thought the Bat would willingly leave himself so vulnerable to her and she savored the moment, burning it into her photographic memory.</p><p>Selina lowered herself so her face hovered over his penis and brushed the top of her hair and her nose against his manhood. Her teasing had the desired effect, causing him to contract his muscles in anticipation of what was to come. Her mischievous emerald eyes gazed up into his mesmerized diamond blue eyes and she licked the entire length of his shaft while she stared at him. Bruce enjoyed the feeling of her soft tongue sliding along his hardened shaft and the way her devilish eyes looked like she was devouring him. </p><p>After several minutes of struggling against the desire to orgasm, Bruce couldn't resist any longer. He lifted his hips off the bed in an attempt to buck Selina off him, but it only caused her to increase the tempo of her blowjob. He didn't want to cum so quickly, but he was powerless as she refused to let him escape her pleasure trap. He suddenly ejaculated a sizeable load into her mouth as she swallowed his warm seed and cleaned off his penis with her tongue.</p><p>When she was finished, she straddled his hips and slowly slid his penis inside her pussy. He moaned into the gag and felt chills run throughout his body as Selina continued to dominate him. </p><p>LATER IN THE MORNING</p><p>GOTHAM NEWS CHANNEL - 9:00am</p><p>A beautiful woman 31 years of age was the anchor for the Gotham News Channel. She had medium length auburn hair with short layers that went down to her shoulders, slightly tanned skin with a beauty mark on her right cheek, striking wide set green eyes, dark arched eyebrows, a small nose and full lips painted a dark shade of red. She wore a light blue blazer with an elegant white collared dress shirt.</p><p>News Anchor: Good morning ladies and gentlemen, I'm Vicki Vale and we have some breaking news for you today. The CEO of Wayne Enterprises, Pamela Isley, just announced her resignation in a short press conference. She said the reason for her departure was that she wanted to dedicate herself full-time to protecting the environment. She refused to answer any questions before she abruptly left the press conference. It was also announced that Lucius Fox is returning to his previous position as CEO. We'll have more information for you as this story develops. Now, turning to other news...</p><p>Forty minutes later, Vicki had completed her news segment and sat in her office pondering the circumstances that led to Isley's appointment and resignation as CEO of Wayne Enterprises. A few years ago, Vicki was in a romantic relationship with Bruce Wayne and sensed there was more to him than met the eye, but he broke it off as soon as they started getting serious. </p><p>Her instincts told her there was a bigger story waiting to be revealed...</p>
<hr/><p>Notes:</p><p>(1) Batman: The Prey of Poison Ivy - Chapter 14<br/>
(2) Batman: The Prey of Poison Ivy - Chapter 12<br/>
(3) Batman: Femme Fatales - Chapter 8</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Vicki Vale's Exposé</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Disclaimer: I do not own any DC Comics characters</p><p>ARKHAM ASYLUM - 10:15am</p><p>Vicki Vale drove her Audi A6 toward Arkham Asylum, navigating the windy roads surrounded by dense forest before she arrived at her destination. She walked through the entrance of the facility, approached the receptionist and spoke to her in a warm tone of voice.</p><p>Vicki Vale: Good morning, my name is Vicki Vale and I was hoping I could have a few minutes to speak with Doctor Hugo Strange.<br/>
Receptionist: I'm sorry, but the doctor isn't here.<br/>
Vicki Vale: Do you know when he's coming back?<br/>
Receptionist: Unfortunately Doctor Strange tendered his resignation in the morning.</p><p>Vicki was shocked that Doctor Strange left Arkham Asylum when he was receiving so much praise for his work. She made a mental note to investigate his sudden departure before she thanked the receptionist and walked through the visitors area of the facility. She spoke with several guards to glean information about Isley, but it took her a few attempts before she ran into someone who worked in the Intensive Treatment ward.</p><p>Guard: Pamela Isley? Yeah, I saw her a few times. Actually, I was one of the guards that escorted her into the asylum when she was caught by Batman and Batgirl.<br/>
Vicki Vale: Did she ever talk to you?<br/>
Guard: She's a total nut, that one. She would drone on and on about how the plants are every bit as alive as we are. She said she could hear their screams when they were in pain.<br/>
Vicki Vale: Bizarre... Did she ever mention Bruce Wayne?<br/>
Guard: Ha! Come to think about it, she said that Bruce Wayne is Batman! We all had a good laugh at that one! (1)<br/>
Vicki Vale: Bruce Wayne is Batman? That takes the cake.<br/>
Guard: I know right? Anyways, I've got to get back to my shift.<br/>
Vicki Vale: Ok. Thanks for your time.</p><p>Vicki's mind was racing as she walked back to her vehicle. She played along when she laughed at the idea that Bruce Wayne is Batman, but suddenly the pieces began to fall into place. When they dated, she saw numerous scars on his body that he claimed were from polo and mountain climbing accidents. She didn't completely buy it, but she was blinded by her feelings for him. </p><p>Vicki's suspicions grew the more she thought about it. She decided that she needed to find Isley to gather concrete evidence that Bruce Wayne is Batman. </p><p>SELINA KYLE'S APARTMENT - 10:30am</p><p>Selina Kyle awoke with her head rested on Bruce's chest. She traced her hand along the muscles of his stomach as she gazed up at him, realizing he was awake as he smiled lovingly at her. His right arm was wrapped around her and he ran one hand along the curve of her hip up to the side of her right breast, tracing its curves. His other hand gently stroked her cheek while he enjoyed the feeling of her soft skin and warmth of her body.</p><p>She quickly repositioned herself so that their faces were inches apart and gave him a kiss. She leaned forward and pressed her forehead against his as they savored the touch, sight and smell of each other. When Selina leaned backward, she gazed into Bruce's eyes, which held a look of determination. </p><p>Bruce Wayne: Selina, there's something I have to do.</p><p>Selina knew Bruce better than anyone and had an idea of what was going through his mind. She knew he had unfinished business, but spoke to him using a disapproving tone in the hopes it would deter him.</p><p>Selina Kyle: Don't tell me you're going after Ivy.<br/>
Bruce Wayne: I need to know that I can break her hold over me.<br/>
Selina Kyle: Ugh! </p><p>Selina climbed off the bed and turned her back to him. Bruce approached her from behind and wrapped his arms around her. She turned around and gazed at him with begrudging acceptance.</p><p>Selina Kyle: Fine. Prove that you're done with her and come back to me.</p><p>Bruce and Selina kissed each other passionately and made love one more time before he left to prepare for his mission.</p><p>WELWYRN NATURE PRESERVE, CALIFORNIA - 8:00pm</p><p>Vicki Vale researched Ivy's whereabouts and learned that the Welwyrn Nature Preserve in California was recently acquired by Pamela Isley. She studied numerous passenger manifestos for flights headed from Gotham City to Los Angeles and found her listed on a flight that departed in the morning. Vicki booked the first possible flight out and rented a car to drive two hours into the deep forest.</p><p>When she arrived at the location, she parked the vehicle outside a long hiking trail that led to a large greenhouse that was situated inside the property. She wore a thin black leather jacket over a low cut white tank top and tight blue jeans that showcased her large breasts and the curves of her body. She also carried a small equipment bag that hung against her right hip and was strapped across her left shoulder. </p><p>As she entered the greenhouse, she was amazed at the variety of plants of all sizes and colors that she observed throughout the building. She was about to call out Ivy's name when a vine wrapped around her torso underneath her breasts, locking her arms in place and accentuating the size of her bosom. She was carried through the greenhouse until she was held several feet in front of the beautiful Poison Ivy. </p><p>Vicki's eyes widened at the sight of the goddess with long wavy vibrant red hair, stunning green eyes, small slightly upturned nose and full dark red lips. Her flawless pale skin with pink undertone and shapely toned body were barely covered with several small, strategically placed leaves. Vicki couldn't help but feel deeply aroused, though she preferred the company of men. Perhaps the pheromones in the air contributed to her state of mind.</p><p>Ivy smiled, recognizing Vicki Vale's gorgeous face with the beauty mark on her right cheek, medium-length auburn hair and lush physique. Vicki interviewed Ivy several times for the Gotham News Channel when she was rebuilding her reputation by playing hero for the public. Ivy pointedly gave Vicki a glance up and down before she spoke using a playful tone.</p><p>Poison Ivy: Vicki Vale, to what do I owe the honor of your visit?<br/>
Vicki Vale: How about you release me so we can talk like two adults?</p><p>Ivy raised an eyebrow curiously. She knew Vicki was a brilliant investigative journalist. She wouldn't have travelled so far on such short notice unless she had a big story she was chasing. </p><p>Poison Ivy: Very well, sweetheart. </p><p>Vicki breathed a sigh of relief as the vines unwrapped around her arms and chest. She quickly composed herself before she spoke confidently.</p><p>Vicki Vale: You've accused Bruce Wayne of being Batman, and I'm beginning to suspect that you're right. </p><p>Ivy's eyes sparkled with jubilation. Finally someone believed her, and that someone had the power to spread the word throughout Gotham and the rest of the world. A stunning smile spread across Ivy's lips.</p><p>Poison Ivy: Clever girl... I'm impressed Vicki.<br/>
Vicki Vale: I need proof if I'm going to break this story wide open.<br/>
Poison Ivy: Unfortunately you're out of luck. I only have my word, and he threatened to destroy my plants if I say anything.<br/>
Vicki Vale: You know him better than anyone. There must be some loose threads that I could pull. Maybe... </p><p>Ivy suddenly gave her a stop gesture with her hand. Ivy closed her eyes and breathed deeply, focusing her connection to her plants. After several seconds, she opened her eyes and gave Vicki a look that was simultaneously gleeful and sinister.</p><p>Poison Ivy: Speak of the handsome devil... He's on his way here as we speak.<br/>
Vicki Vale: Batman is here?<br/>
Poison Ivy: Yes, sweetheart. His batplane just landed nearby. I assume you're carrying a camera in there?</p><p>Ivy pointed to the small bag Vicki was carrying and she nodded her head in response. Ivy wore a delicious smile as an idea began to form in her head.</p><p>Poison Ivy: Good. I'm going to move you to a spot hidden away while I distract him. So long as you stay quiet and inconspicuous, you'll walk out of here with proof that Bruce Wayne is Batman.</p><p>Vines wrapped around Vicki and carried her to a spot overlooking the greenhouse floor. There was a plethora of plants and vines that kept her concealed yet offered an unobstructed view of the events that were about to unfold. Her heart raced while she pulled out her camera and focused the lens on Ivy, who sat on a throne made of plants, eagerly awaiting the arrival of the Dark Knight.</p><p>Within a minute, Batman walked through the main entrance of the greenhouse and the plants and vines parted so that he could make his way directly toward Ivy. He strode toward her until they were about 10 feet apart. Batman couldn't help but admire her beauty as she smirked at him and twirled her hair around her finger. He tried to resist, but his eyes involuntarily soaked in the sight of her gorgeous face and body. Ivy could practically feel Batman's lust.</p><p>Poison Ivy: You couldn't keep away, could you darling? Not that I'm complaining.<br/>
Batman: I'm here to warn you Ivy. Stay out of Gotham or else you'll spend the rest of your days locked away in a dark cell.</p><p>Vicki took pictures of Batman and Ivy standing across from each other and noticed that vines were creeping toward him slowly from behind. Her instinct was to scream out and warn him, but her years as a journalist taught her to fight off those urges so she could do her job. She continued to take photos as the vines stalked within striking distance and suddenly lashed out at him.</p><p>Batman felt vines wrap around his ankles and wrists and quickly moved to cut them. He was nearly free when more vines wrapped around him, lifted him up in the air, arched his back and covered his mouth. Ivy smiled as she sauntered toward him, sliding her hand along his stomach and down his chest as his body was contorted into a bridge pose. She traced her fingers along his cowl while she spoke to him using a teasing tone.</p><p>Poison Ivy: You never learn, do you darling?</p><p>Ivy mentally commanded thin tendrils to work their way into the microscopic openings in his costume and her eyes lit up with mirth.</p><p>Poison Ivy: As much as I enjoy that sexy tight outfit of yours, I prefer you without it.</p><p>Ivy was about to begin tearing apart his costume when she felt a terrible pain emanating from the tendrils and vines that restrained her lover. She held her head as Batman's hidden herbicide destroyed the plants that bound him. After he was released, Batman grabbed Ivy roughly by her arms and held her so his face was inches away from hers. He spoke to her menacingly while he stared into her pained eyes.</p><p>Batman: It's over Ivy. I know all your tricks now.</p><p>Ivy closed the distance between their lips and kissed him passionately. At first Batman resisted, but it wasn't long before he began to succumb to her allure and reciprocated while Ivy savored the feeling of triumph. Meanwhile Vicki continued to take more photos with feelings of jealousy and anger erupting inside her.</p><p>As seconds passed and they continued to make out, Ivy realized that she couldn't feel his mind. In fact, she couldn't feel anything beyond her own senses. Suddenly she was pushed roughly to the ground, sending a shooting pain through her back. She glared at Batman as she screamed at him.</p><p>Poison Ivy: WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME??!!<br/>
Batman: I've been working on a counteragent to your pheromones. I found a way to sever your control over your plants and your victims.<br/>
Poison Ivy: How could you do this?! You know how much I love my plants!<br/>
Batman: The effects are only temporary, but now you know what's at stake if you come after me again.</p><p>Ivy seethed at Batman. He felt a tinge of sympathy for her, but never allowed it to show on his stoic face. He spoke to her using a strong, authoritative tone.</p><p>Batman: Stay out of Gotham.</p><p>Batman turned to leave and, for a second, Ivy felt completely powerless. The desperation pushed her mind to quickly devise a last-ditch gambit to use against her lover/nemesis. Suddenly she began to laugh heartily, causing Batman to stop dead in his tracks. He turned around and gazed at her with an irritated expression as she slowly climbed to her feet.</p><p>Batman: What's so funny Ivy?<br/>
Poison Ivy: You are, darling. The only lesson you've taught me today is just how much you love me.<br/>
Batman: You're delusional.<br/>
Poison Ivy: Am I? Let's find out.</p><p>Ivy swayed her hips as she closed the distance between herself and Batman. She removed the leaves concealing her nipples and pussy, treating the Dark Knight to the sight of her gorgeous naked body. He tried to resist her, but his penis quickly grew erect and he felt frozen in place as she placed her arms around his shoulders and rubbed her breasts, abdominal and pelvis against him. Batman knew he was in trouble, Ivy couldn't use any of her powers yet he was still seduced by her charms.</p><p>Ivy positioned her head so that her lips were next to his right ear while he breathed in the scent of roses and was captivated by the warmth and feel of her body. His ability to resist her was rapidly fading away. He listened intently as she whispered lustfully to him. </p><p>Poison Ivy: You're mine, lover. My pheromones have been adapted to your unique body chemistry. You can't resist me.</p><p>Batman was drawn into Ivy's emerald green eyes that twinkled with romance before she captured his mouth in a passionate kiss. He felt an aching desire for her as he placed his hands on her hips. Meanwhile Vicki watched the Dark Knight fall under Ivy's spell and felt conflicted. On the one hand she wanted him to escape, but she also desperately wanted to confirm his secret identity. </p><p>After about a minute, Ivy squatted down in front of him and unbuckled his utility belt, tossing it to the side. She pulled down his pants and his nine inch member sprung out. She licked and sucked on his cock, successfully destroying the last of Batman's resistance. He was in ecstasy while Vicki continued to take pictures from above. Her suspicion that Bruce Wayne is Batman was practically confirmed because she was intimately familiar with his cock.</p><p>After several minutes, Batman wanted desperately to feel the inside of Ivy's pussy, so he took the initiative and laid Ivy on her back before he licked the inside of her thighs, clitoris and entire pussy. After she was properly warmed up, he slid his cock inside her and thrust his hips back and forth as Ivy moaned in pleasure. The Dark Knight was enthralled by the sight of Ivy's alluring facial expressions and the way her breasts jiggled in front of him.</p><p>Several minutes later, they switched positions so that they were both seated with Ivy in his lap, her legs wrapped around him. She grabbed his bat ears and pulled his face against her bosom, enjoying the feeling of his soft tongue against her nipples and the suction of his warm, wet mouth. After she was thoroughly satisfied, she began to sway her hips in a circular motion, rotating his cock against the walls of her pussy while she gazed lustfully into his eyes. Ivy could tell that Batman was completely at her mercy and decided that it was time to make her move. She spoke to him using the sexiest tone of voice she could muster. </p><p>Poison Ivy: I love you so much, darling. Let me see your handsome face.</p><p>She slipped her fingers under the edge of his cowl by his cheeks. Vicki took pictures as Ivy pulled his mask upward, eventually revealing the unmistakable face and dark hair of Bruce Wayne. Vicki's heart raced as she took photos of the unmasked Batman, her former lover. Her conflicted feelings grew more intense. She felt a desire to protect Bruce, but the journalist inside her desperately wanted to break the biggest story of her career.</p><p>Ivy gave Bruce a stunning smile before she bounced up and down his shaft using a faster tempo. She arched her back while she rode him so that Vicki could take clear pictures of his face and upper-half of his batsuit. Ivy imagined Batman's secret identity being exposed to the world and felt herself quickly building toward an orgasm. She tossed her hair, closed her eyes and breathed deeply before she felt a massive surge of dopamine blow her mind and send chills coursing through her body. Meanwhile Bruce felt his shaft being squeezed hard repeatedly by Ivy's contracting pussy forcing him to cum inside her. He felt incredible pleasure as her wet warm insides pulsated around him and her body collapsed against him.</p><p>After Bruce came down from the climax, his mind cleared and he realized his mistake. He pushed Ivy off him before he pulled his pants back up and put on his mask. He quickly re-buckled his utility belt and began to make his way out of the greenhouse, feeling the sting of having failed in his mission. Ivy sat up and called out to him in a teasing manner.</p><p>Poison Ivy: Until next time, lover!</p><p>He stopped for a second with his back turned to her. She blew him a kiss making a loud smooching sound before he continued his walk back to the batplane. Ivy laid on her back and ran her hands along her breasts and the rest of her body, enjoying the intense satisfaction of her victory. </p><p>It wasn't long until Ivy felt the connection to her plants returning. She gazed up at where Vicki Vale was hidden and commanded her vines to carry her down to the ground so that she was standing a few feet away.</p><p>Vicki breathed in Ivy's pheromones, which were enhanced due to the sex she had with Batman. Vicki quickly strode toward Ivy and sat on her knees a few inches away from her. She was mesmerized by Ivy's incredibly sexy body and beautiful face, glistening in sweat. Vicki felt overcome with a desire to kiss Ivy and began leaning forward. She closed her eyes in anticipation, but was suddenly stopped when she felt the smooth skin of Ivy's index finger against her lips. When Vicki opened her eyes, she was greeted by the resolute face of Ivy.  </p><p>Poison Ivy: As enjoyable as that would be sweetheart, don't you have some important breaking news to report?<br/>
Vicki Vale: Yeah... yeah, of course. I'll be on my way.<br/>
Poison Ivy: I think that's a good idea.</p><p>Vicki turned around and made her hike back to her vehicle before she climbed inside the driver's seat. She softly banged her head against the steering wheel, chastising herself for nearly giving in to Ivy's allure. She felt sympathy for Bruce, having experienced first-hand Ivy's power, yet she was convinced that the world needed to know Batman's secret identity.</p><p>She turned the ignition of the vehicle and began her journey back to Gotham. </p><p>SECRET UNDERGROUND FACILITY, GOTHAM CITY - 11:00pm</p><p>Doctor Hugo Strange examined a human corpse submerged in green liquid inside a thick glass chamber. A hooded figure stood in the shadows. </p><p>Hugo Strange: When they're fully regenerated, how long do they survive?<br/>
Hooded Figure: About three hours, so far.<br/>
Hugo Strange: Let me begin my work. I believe I can extend their longevity.<br/>
Hooded Figure: And how do you intend to do that?<br/>
Hugo Strange: I will recalibrate their DNA using a sample from an extraordinary warrior.<br/>
Hooded Figure: The Batman...<br/>
Hugo Strange: Correct.<br/>
Hooded Figure: Very well. If you're successful, you'll have access to all the resources you desire. </p><p>The figure stepped into the light. The mysterious person was draped in a black cloak, wearing a white business suit with a dark red tie and a white mask that resembled the face of an owl.</p><p>Grandmaster: But if you fail, you will be brought before the Court of Owls... where I will sentence you to death. </p><p>TO BE CONTINUED...</p>
<hr/><p>Note:<br/>
(1) Batman: The Prey of Poison Ivy - Chapter 14</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>